


【言切】日常生活

by tbod



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 59,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod
Summary: 第四次圣杯战争之后冬木的日常。
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei
Kudos: 8





	1. 1. Denn alle Wunder sind geschehen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只因奇迹都已去而不返

——那是一个下着雨的日子所发生的事。  
言峰绮礼不喜欢下雨。雨会消耗体力，隐匿猎物的气息，加大隐匿和跟踪的难度。就算圣堂教会的法衣在设计时号称加入了防雨的成分，但这种多功能设计大抵都是为了听起来漂亮。最糟的是那次在森林里追捕异端。连绵不断下了七天的雨，导致代行者追击的异端最后死得异常凄惨。  
不过那都是之前的事情了。  
略略整理了心情，言峰绮礼转回视线，望着脸色苍白地从面前诊疗的床铺上坐起身子来的少女。就仿佛身边的神父并不存在一样，少女平静地放下了袖子遮掩住刚刚移植上去的魔术刻印。  
“今天会是很辛苦的一天。”绮礼用他那一贯低沉无起伏的声音陈述了这样的事实，“留在这里也可以的。”  
“不用了。”略带生硬地拒绝了绮礼的邀请，远坂凛从床上跳了下来，“母亲还在家里等我回去。”  
“药物已经准备完成了吧。”  
“自然。”  
听到这样的答案，如同已完成了监护人应尽的义务般，神父理所当然地点了点头：“那么，路上小心。”  
冷淡地以点头回应，少女并没有做出任何的寒暄，就这样转身离开了言峰绮礼的视线。这样的态度，不仅让神父心中涌起一阵失望。  
“应该说，果然是那个远坂时臣的女儿吗。”  
轻佻的声音从身后响起。  
“英雄王，你起得似乎太早了一些。”言峰绮礼略略调回了视线，望着不知何时从内室走出的从者，“被发现了的话要怎么办？这时候就杀了的话，实在太过可惜。”  
胡乱裹着不知从哪儿弄来的浴衣的吉尔伽美什、挟着刚刚睡醒的慵懒笑了起来：“要是，听到你这么说的话，小姑娘估计会哭的唷。”  
“不。”言峰绮礼否定了自家从者的猜测，“大概只会高兴找到了和我厮杀的理由吧。”  
“怯。”英雄王无趣地哼了声，“你今天还真是暴躁啊。”  
一语中的。  
言峰绮礼沉默了下去。不断敲在玻璃上的雨滴就如同永远也唱不完的赞美诗一样纠缠不去。没有理会对方的烦躁，拖着一头落到地上的浴衣带子，吉尔伽美什走向自己的Master：“我饿了。”  
“地下室有食物。”大多数时候予取予求的言峰绮礼难得透出了拒绝的意思，不过任性的王对此根本不可能看在眼中。只略略向前倾斜身体，冬木市夜总会的常客已经准确地捕获了对方总是严肃而紧绷的唇：  
“偶尔……也要换换食谱。”  
——好像你没在那些玩伴身上吃过似的。  
感觉到英灵冰冷的手指不容拒绝地伸进衣襟，言峰绮礼叹了口气，略感无趣地看向窗外。  
“要吃就快点。我下午还要出去。”

卫宫切嗣并不习惯雨天。  
虽然事实上是在日本出生，但很小的时候就因为躲避封印指定的缘故和父亲离开了故国。一路辗转经过的国家，或是终年温暖或是寒冷干燥，却并不常有下雨之时。后来跟着娜塔丽雅训练的时候，雨天则变成了某种恼人的障碍：让火药变得潮湿、降低瞄准精度、有时也会影响魔术的施行。  
而在艾因兹贝伦的冬日之城中——就只有纷纷扬扬的雪，仿佛没有尽头一样从天上降落下来。  
坐在大宅的前廊上，卫宫切嗣一动也不动望着淅淅沥沥的灰色雨幕。  
“……老爸？老爸？”  
屋子的另一端，男孩子的声音和着淅淅沥沥的雨声传了过来。  
虽然听到了养子的呼唤，卫宫切嗣却只是继续出神地望着对面的雨幕。  
片刻之后，啪嗒啪嗒的小脚步声走了过来。赤铜色头发的男孩少见地挂着一副对他的年龄而言过于严肃的神情，像大人那样对着坐在前廊上的养父皱起了眉头：  
“……老爸果然又是在发呆呐。前几天感冒才好坐在这里不行的啦。”  
迟钝地露出了“被抓住了”的表情，卫宫切嗣极其无辜地笑着：“没有那回事。早已经全好了，士郎不用担心。”  
“老爸说的话根本没有可信度。”宛如直送心窝的致命一击之后，卫宫士郎还是补上了让傻爸爸顿时欣慰不少的注脚，“——藤村爷爷是这么说的啦。”  
“……那家伙到底在孩子面前说了什么啊。”揉了揉额角，卫宫切嗣放弃了继续窝在原地的打算，“对了，家里有什么事情要做吗？”  
认真地伸出手指，士郎一项项数着已经完成的家务：“厕所里的灯泡大河姐帮着换了、被子前几天就晒过了、老爸带回来的脏衣服已经洗好收起了……嗯，好像是没什么事情了呢。”  
“……是这样吗。”  
深刻地感到自己实际上已经被士郎远远地抛到了一边的切嗣最后只能干巴巴地吐出这样的结语——孩子太能干也不是件好事啊。这样抱怨着的切嗣完全没有考虑过，这一现状的罪魁祸首正是自己无可救药的家务无能。  
不过，无论如何要在孩子面前挽回一些作为父亲的形象分吧。  
清了清嗓子，切嗣伸手摸摸士郎刺猬一样的短发：“那么，今天我来做晚饭吧。”  
“——真的，没关系吗。”  
“感冒早就好了，没关系啊。”忽略了孩子语气中不自然的僵硬，卫宫切嗣开始盘算起今天的菜单，“交给老爸吧。”  
……交给你的话我们大概可以不用吃了。  
对自家老爸的某方面技能显然有比本人更清醒的认识，士郎露出了僵硬的笑容思考着如何打消对方不切实际的念头。  
“那我去买东西。士郎在家好好看家。”想到就做的切嗣已经朝起居室走去。  
眼见事情已经朝着无可逆转的方向而去，士郎只好将希望寄托在家里最后的备用粮食上。  
唯一的指望，就是可以吃下三大碗白米的大河姐千万不要在晚上进屋蹭饭就好。

撑着雨伞，言峰绮礼沉默地走在深山町商店街熙熙攘攘的人潮中。  
平时他很少过来旧都这边。如果不是临时的电话打来，教区的一位老人需要临终告解的话，他恐怕也不会跨过大桥。到底是为什么不愿意来这边，他自己也并未深究过。或许是因为在这里并没有什么值得过来的理由，或许是因为单纯地不想看到远坂家的屋子，或者是因为间桐脏砚那个令人感到忌惮的外道盘踞在这片地盘上……诸如此类的理由要多少都有。事实上，并没有人会追问原因，于是神父尽可以按照自己的心情行事。  
——除了维持表面上的“假象”之外。  
不过，此时无疑是男人难得的低潮。  
雨天。Servant的胡闹。再加上来到了不太想来的地方。中午吃的东西根本不能应付魔力和体力的消耗。比起直接回教会，绮礼还是拐弯到了商店街。  
上次吃过的某家店的面包好像不错的样子。  
结果，在神父找到店面前，已经有热心的信徒上来打招呼了。  
臃肿肥胖的躯体，堆积得过分的粉底和连雨天的潮湿也不能驱散的浓厚香气。再向上帝告解之前至少把自己弄得简朴一点如何。还有，在埋怨别人前至少改一下自己的态度吧。你的儿子、嗯、也许以后会成为了不起的杀人犯吧。毕竟有您这样的母亲嘛。  
平常的时候，也许还能稍微愉悦地感受一下普通人所蕴酿的扭曲；但眼下绮礼已经连掏黑键的心都有了。只是，挂着教区神父的名头，“言峰绮礼”就必须维持僵硬严肃的面孔听对方滔滔不绝地说下去。死寂无光的眼睛越过了信徒那张不断开阖的血红大口、无意义地瞥向街道上络绎不绝的人群。  
啊啊。  
这种平静的日常生活——真是让人想要将它狠狠撕碎。  
就在这时，有什么从神父眼前一闪而过。  
雨仍然在连绵不绝地下着。  
本来还在继续说的信徒忽然全身都僵硬了。  
身材高大远超一般日本人的神父罕见地展露了笑容——然而那笑容却让信徒不由自主地闪过一阵寒颤：  
“暂有要事，请允许我先告退。”  
留下了犹如看见蛇的老鼠的中年信徒，绮礼毫不犹豫地转过了身，跟在了刚才从自己身边擦肩而过的男人背后。  
原来，是为了让这份愉悦充分地发酵……才会刻意避开来到旧都的路线么。  
虽然还早了一点，但是对于现在的绮礼来说，无疑是一剂绝佳的兴奋剂。  
即使是到了这个时候，你也依然不把我看在眼里啊，卫宫切嗣。

走在商店街拥挤的街道上，面对着明明应该是故国的土地，卫宫切嗣却模模糊糊地感到了某种大约可以冠以“陌生”之名的感触。周围的世界不过是按照自己的规则平静地运转着，但日复一日的日常生活却无形中将在持续在异国流浪的魔术师区隔于外。  
在这方面，反而是士郎要比自己能干得多。  
仍然稚嫩的男孩所持有的一切，可以说是卫宫切嗣人生中从未得到的幸运单据。  
就算只是谎言也好。  
如果、能保护这微小的日常的话——  
“喂，这位小哥，我家的鲈鱼正在减价呐，来两条如何？”  
似乎是敏锐地察觉到了卫宫切嗣身上散发着的和商店街格格不入的气息，鱼贩大叔主动朝着路过的年轻人招呼着。  
……鱼这种东西，大概可以烤一下然后吃掉吧。  
绞尽脑汁地搜寻着脑海中少得可怜的菜谱，切嗣满头大汗地面对着对方的热情招呼：“……啊，是啊。”  
“哈哈，小哥，一看你这样子就是替老婆出来跑腿的吧。”鱼贩大叔已经动作快捷地将挑好的鱼放到秤上，“给你挑的鱼保证新鲜，你不用担心回去后被埋怨唷。”  
对于对方的善意揣测，切嗣无奈地笑了笑。有些费力地夹着雨伞完成了付钱的系列工作，将鱼拎在手里，前魔术师杀手望着商业街上熙熙攘攘的人群。  
和烤鱼搭配的话，大概需要土豆吗？还是什么蔬菜——  
全无头绪地观察着店家的招牌，有什么、从切嗣的视野中一闪而过。  
心脏忽然漏跳了一拍。  
那感觉，犹如在洁白的纸张上，忽然看见渗入的黑色墨滴一般——不，就好像在平静的生活中，忽然嗅到了硝烟的味道。  
卫宫切嗣慎重地，重新审视了人头涌动的街景。那“什么”，很快就明白地显示出来：  
对面面包店的招牌下，平均身高远远超过了一般日本人的男人，正低头和中年的妇人说着什么。  
言峰绮礼。  
在心里咀嚼了一遍对方的名字，心里比起惊讶，更多地涌起的则是“原来如此”的感触。  
果然没有死吗。  
在一切都噩梦一般地结束的那一天的最后，魔术师杀手确实看到了和自己搏斗的代行者。后来仔细地回想的时候，虽然不是没有怀疑过是混乱中的错觉，但那男人使用了某种魔术而存活下来的可能反而要来的更高。  
深深呼出了一口气，拎着装着鱼的塑料袋，卫宫切嗣重新走入了人群。  
——不管怎样，在圣杯战争已经结束了的此时，他们之间已经不再具有彼此厮杀的理由了。  
开始将注意力重新转回到晚餐的菜谱上，他面无表情地走过了神父的身边。  
在最近的店家买了土豆及芹菜之后，卫宫切嗣离开了商店街。  
在沙沙的雨声中，皮鞋踏在柏油路面上的声音，始终在身后不远不近地回响着。  
眯起了眼睛，他在离自己家还有段距离的路口向左拐去。爬过一段坡道之后，再攀上一段狭窄的楼梯，切嗣走进了罕有人迹的市民花园。往日为情侣所青睐的、具有茂盛的林木的公园，此时却只有空荡荡的石子走道迎接着撑着雨伞的男人。无声地收起了雨伞，将身形隐在高大的柏树身后，男人从怀中抽出了小型的柯尔特。  
枪械钢铁的冰冷触感，渐渐被手指温暖。连绵不断的雨敲打着四周的树叶，激起与城市中不同的清亮回声。沁凉的水滴濡湿了头发落在后颈上，切嗣不由自主地打了个冷战，但却没有发出任何声音。  
在雨声中，仿佛能够听到。  
豢养在身体内部的猛兽、缓缓苏醒的声音。  
紧绷的指尖微微发热。头脑异常清明地倾听着。泥土和雨水的腥气，就如同早已熟悉的铁锈味道，让身体的内部升腾起了紧张的因子。  
如果敌人出现在眼前的话，那一定将是一场剧烈的厮杀。  
然而，之前还如影随形的足音却忽然消失了。卫宫切嗣等待了许久，除了反复徘徊的雨声之外便别无他物。  
那一瞬间，他再次清晰地认识到了。  
战争已经结束。  
即使昔时的敌人再次相遇，也不会再像之前那样厮杀。  
沉默地将枪收入怀中，重新张开了雨伞，男人拎着买好的鱼和蔬菜，踏上了通往家门的归途。  
打开门的养子，被男人的样子吓了一跳：“老爸？！不是带了雨伞了吗？”  
呵呵地笑了两声，切嗣一笔带过地解释着：“遇到了点儿事情——”  
皱起了眉头，卫宫士郎强硬地夺取了切嗣手中的袋子：“老爸现在就去泡澡！做饭什么的、交给我就好了！”  
“啊，这个……”  
“如果再感冒了该怎么办？”  
伸手抓了抓已经湿透的头发，对某些时候意外的强势的养子毫无办法的男人抱歉地说：“对不起，士郎，本来说是我做饭的——”  
“这个、完全没关系！”完全不肯承认强硬的态度实际上出于避免厨房悲剧的打算，士郎快速地占领了厨房的阵地。  
放弃了和孩子争论的打算，将湿漉漉的外衣丢在玄关，切嗣直接走去了浴室。在熟悉的室内，刚才所遇见的男人就犹如短暂的梦境。  
一切并不会因此而有所改变。  
然而，平常的生活到底应该是什么样子的呢——将冰冷的身体浸入温热的水中，前魔术师杀手模糊地想着没有答案的问题。


	2. Denn das Schöne ist niches als des Schrecklichen Anfang*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为美无非是  
> 我们恰巧能够忍受的恐怖之开端

那之后，漫长而枯涩的冬日结束了。  
“……神啊，我曾求告你，因为你必应允我；求你向我侧耳，听我的言语。  
“求你显出你奇妙的慈爱来；你是那用右手拯救投靠你的 ，脱离起来攻击他们的人。  
“求你保护我，如同保护眼中的瞳人；将我隐藏在你翅膀的荫下——”#  
听着信徒读着赞美诗，言峰绮礼的思绪，不由自主地回到了那个雨天。  
在魔术师杀手走进人迹罕至的花园之时，代行者确切地解读出了其中包含的信息。  
只要跟上去就可以开始。  
用黑键刺穿身体。徒手折断骨头和关节。被雨濡湿的肌肤渴求着鲜血的温暖。啊，如果饮下对方的血液——那一定比圣体之酒还来得醇厚罢。  
只要走进面前阴暗的树林。  
“——阿门。”  
信徒的齐声诵唱终止了神父的遐想。他点头感谢了这周朗诵赞美诗的信徒，回到祭坛上继续漠然地继续着每周相同的弥撒仪式。  
无论心底的虔诚有多少，只要维系在日常的仪式之中，人类就可以自我满足——即使是面对这样对讲道毫无热情的神父，即使是倾听这样不包含任何情绪的反复。  
如果能够忍受无意义和空虚的话，那么言峰绮礼会变得轻松许多吧。  
但是，那并非男人所能选择的道路。  
比任何人都空虚，但是却比任何人都认真地追逐着解答——言峰绮礼的人生就是如此矛盾的存在。  
“——Ite, missa est. ”  
完成了领取圣体的礼仪后，用低沉平板的声音宣告了弥撒的终结。划着十字的信众们纷纷起身离去。冬木市的圣堂教会将再次恢复它死寂一般的安静——如果不是一个怯生生的声音，在已经转身准备离去的神父身后响起的话：  
“神父……？”  
无声地叹了口气，绮礼转过了身。  
站在祭坛下面的，是一个神父并不陌生的、套在对他的年龄而言过分正经的黑色正装里面的少年。比起同龄人而言，他显得过分纤细和苍白，再加上那惴惴不安的、过分神经质的神情，简直就是校园欺凌事件受害人的最佳模板。不过，似乎是受到了他所信任的神明的眷顾，这个孩子还是在肉食兽四处蛰伏的校园中存活了下来——甚至连这世界深刻的恶意都未能明晰地感觉到呢。  
完全不知道他所敬仰的神父对自己正作着何种恶意揣测，少年微微低下了头：“神父，打扰您很抱歉，但是……”  
“遇到了什么问题吗？”虽然全无兴趣，绮礼并未在声音中将不耐显露出来。  
少年的头更深地垂了下去，半晌，才讷讷地挤出一句话来：“神父，你见过……恶魔吗？”  
“哦？”  
只是一个单音节，已经足够让少年慌张地抬起头来：“不、我的意思是说……”过于紧张，反而没有办法好好组织言语。本来，这话题就近于无稽了，神父一定会嘲笑自己的吧？可是——  
“我见过。”  
意料之外的回答让少年睁大了眼睛。  
没有任何动摇，言峰绮礼俯视着少年：“所以，你要说的是什么？”  
泪水不由自主地从眼中涌了出来。在发自内心的感动中，少年一口气地说出了自己的担忧。  
最开始，只是班上一个不起眼的女生消失了。  
或许是生病了，或许家里出了什么事情。没有特别要好的朋友，没有耀眼的相貌，也没有特别的长处，结果是，除了勉强还算“朋友”的少年之外，班上并没有一个人真正在意课堂里缺少了一个人的事实。  
直到警察来到学校，人们才知道，这个女生已经死去了。  
没有人提起死亡原因。在孩子们面前，这样的事情是不适宜说出的。  
有没有见过什么可疑的人——警察不抱任何希望地做着例行询问。  
在所有沉默地摇着头的孩子里，只有少年想起了什么。  
没错，那就是女生失踪之前。作为同样不受欢迎的同志，在课间交换的短暂对话：  
——我见到了恶魔大人哟。他说，要带我离开这个讨厌的地方。  
这样的话根本不可能在大人那里得到采信。可是女生的失踪和死亡是切实的。  
“在这世界上，真的存在恶魔吗？”喃喃地说着，少年求告着神明的代理人，“是它杀死了我的同学吗？它仍然在这里徘徊吗？它会将我也带走吗？”  
无动于衷地注视着彷徨的羊羔，言峰绮礼形式性地手伸向少年：“要坚定你的信心。在危急的时刻，就求告神。”  
恭敬地捧着神父的手，少年的表情就犹如捉住了从天而降的救生索：“神父——您也是这样得救的吗？”  
唇边的弧度不由自主地加深了，言峰绮礼握住了少年冰凉的手指：  
“是的。就在我见到恶魔的时候，我听到了来自神的福音。”

送走了满怀感激的少年，绮礼穿过了教堂的中庭，走进了后面的私宅。路过起居室的时候，电视的嘈杂声从闭合的门扉中传了出来。推开门，就看见背对着门靠坐在沙发上的Servant。电视里正播放着时下流行的搞笑节目——绮礼甚至无法明白其中的笑点究竟为何，然而世上最古的英雄王却应景地发出阵阵笑声。  
“有趣吗？”  
走到吉尔伽美什的身后，言峰绮礼出声问道。  
“作为打发时间的娱乐，勉强合格。”如同品鉴美酒一般眯起了眼眸，吉尔伽美什评论着现代的娱乐，“当年，我在王宫里也见过这样的艺人。在狩猎和饮宴都不适合的天气里，勉强可以打发无聊。”  
“最近，夜晚的游乐看来没办法满足你啊。”  
“你到底想问什么？”少有地没有感到被冒犯，吉尔伽美什舒服地靠在沙发上——和神父居所并不搭调的奢华家具自然是Servant自作主张地订购的，“看在我心情好的份上，回答一两个问题也可以。”  
“儿童绑架事件，已经是第四起了。”言峰绮礼平静地注视着王血红的眼眸，“我不会对此提出意见，但是如果你牵涉其中的话，还是让我知道比较好。”  
“小孩子吗？听起来倒是猎取灵魂的好对象。”恶质地露出了笑容，吉尔伽美什看着言峰绮礼的表情，最终哈的一声笑了出来，“——还算你有点眼力。那种东西，我根本不感兴趣。”  
言峰绮礼沉默了下来。  
英雄王不可能说谎。那么，在这之后，一定存在其他的凶手。别处来的魔术师吗，还是——  
“绮礼。”  
忽然被Servant叫到了名字，已经准备离去的神父停下了脚步。将视线投注在电视屏幕上，吉尔伽美什漫不经心地说：“我看到了那个家伙。”  
“谁？”  
“让我的女人砍掉圣杯的魔术师。”血红的眼眸偶然投过来一瞥，“因为是你特别在意的家伙，所以我就把砍了他的权利留给你了。感谢我吧。”  
瞬间，言峰绮礼的心脏激烈地搏动起来。  
那一日厮杀的预感，就像重新降临到眼前那样鲜明。  
如果走进树林的话。  
如果把那个男人杀死的话。  
在日复一日的无趣生活中，那样的愉悦，只要想起来，就会从胸口中升上麻痹的错觉。  
可是，卫宫切嗣也一定在等待着那如同暴风骤雨般席卷一切的结束。  
早在市民会馆里，他就应该知道自己无法在武力上匹敌言峰绮礼；在公园里采取的行动，无异于为自己的性命写下终止符。就算言峰绮礼将黑键插入他的心脏，男人也只是自己选择了死亡——施行者是言峰绮礼或是别的什么人，根本不会对卫宫切嗣构成差别。  
只有这一点，是言峰绮礼绝对不想看到的。  
对于那个轻蔑地抛弃了他求之不得的一切的男人。  
对于那个毁灭了他的理想的男人。  
对于那个直到现在，也没有把言峰绮礼放上宿敌的位置的男人——  
“多谢你的好意。”缓缓地，神父低沉的声音插入了电视中的轰然笑声，“卫宫切嗣，我不会让他得到简单快捷的死亡。”  
“……那我还真是同情那个男人。”  
丢下了最后的评论，吉尔伽美什挥了挥手表示话题可以到此结束。不再打搅王的兴致，言峰绮礼默默走了出去。  
是的。  
简单的死亡，甚至连代行者心中空洞的百分之一都填补不了。只有让那个男人的理想彻底坠毁、一切有价值的东西都彻底毁灭，卫宫切嗣才会露出言峰绮礼想看到的模样吧。  
应和着在耳边徘徊的堕天使之歌，言峰绮礼含着自己都未察觉的扭曲笑容，走下了那培养着肉块和灵魂的地下室。  
到时候，就在这里——在这十字架的正下方，给你留下最尊荣的位置吧。  
卫宫切嗣。

早上醒来的时候，失去了右手的感觉。  
虽然是这样说，并不是失去了全部的机能。只要用眼睛确认着，也可以完成弯曲手指的动作，那仅仅是出于理智的命令，不伴有任何的自身认知。大概，和魔术回路运行到极限而烧掉的感觉，没什么区别。  
一个月来，这是第二次了。  
淡漠地注视着自己的右手，卫宫切嗣如同观察着他人的病症的医生一般，将自己的逐渐衰弱计入日程。  
在第一年中，偶尔会出现短暂发作的症状，到了第二个春天，无论是频率还是持续的时间都在上升。即使最乐观地估计，自己残余的性命也不会超过五年吧。  
望着镜子中那张疲惫的面容，卫宫切嗣短暂地闭了一下眼睛。  
……终于，又回来了。您以前的那种表情。*  
如果说着那句话的舞弥看到了现在的自己，也许会惊讶吧。在那个燃烧着大火的晚上，魔术师杀手就已经彻底地死去了。留在原地的，只是卫宫切嗣的残骸而已。  
“——老爸，吃早饭啦。真是的，又跑到哪儿去了？”  
卫宫士郎的声音从走廊上响起。  
“马上就来。”  
回答着养子的呼唤，卫宫切嗣将右手藏入了衣袖，朝着起居室走去。  
——在接受死亡之前，还有无论如何也要拖着这具身体完成的事。为了这个，请再给我一些时间吧，爱丽。  
正好走到走廊附近的士郎看见了一脸困倦走过来的切嗣，眨了眨眼睛问：“老爸，你昨天晚上又熬夜了吧？”  
“……啊啊，这么说好像是睡得晚了一些。”  
没有说什么，少年只是皱起眉头盯着自己的养父。基本上说了什么都会被男人轻描淡写的忽略过去，最后少年发现这种紧迫盯人战略反而更能起到效果。  
切嗣的视线摇晃了一下。  
士郎执着的眼神，和伊利亚生气的表情微妙地重叠起来。  
仍然留在冬之森中的自己的小女儿。  
即使许下了“一定会很快回来”的约定——但时间，已经无情地错过了整整一年。尽管切嗣曾两度前往艾因兹贝伦之城，迎接他的，却只有永恒的冬之森林中无尽的风雪。  
可能已经再也无法见到了。  
苦涩地咀嚼着这样的预感，切嗣苦笑着用手揉了揉面前少年的橘红色短发：  
“真是的。我是大人吧？我会照顾好自己的。”  
“‘切嗣根本不会——’”虽然放松了神情，但士郎还是学着大人的语气一板一眼地重复着。实在不想听到这样的评语，切嗣打断了士郎的复述：“喂，这次又是藤村爷爷说的？”  
“不，这次是藤姐。”  
“……还是不要随便别人说什么，你就记住吧。”无奈地推着士郎的肩膀将孩子带向起居室的方向，切嗣在心里叹了口气，“先去吃早饭吧。我可是很怀念士郎的手艺了呢。”  
士郎的耳朵红了起来：“只、只不过是简单的早饭。我、我先去盛饭——”说着，少年索性一路小跑地消失在走廊的尽头。  
“真是，拿他没办法。”  
怀着父亲的微妙心情，切嗣跟在后面走进了起居室。味增汤、山药泥、煎蛋卷和简单的烧鱼——丰盛的早饭让切嗣的心情再度矛盾起来，就算给他一整天的时间也没办法做到这样吧？只能被儿子喂养的话，也难怪士郎总是不相信自己能照顾好自己了。抬头看了一眼士郎从电饭锅里盛饭的样子，卫宫切嗣默默地叹了口气。  
这样下去的话，一定会变成出乎意料的好男人的；唯一让人担心的，就是士郎个性中那过分执着于正义的部分。  
有自己这样的父亲，对他而言，也许不一定是件好事。  
“好啦！”端着盛好的饭走了过来，士郎将碗筷摆好之后坐到了切嗣的对面。  
“我开动了——”  
合掌说过之后，两人开始安静地动着筷子。一如既往的安静的早晨。不过——这种安静总会让人觉得似乎缺少了什么？  
“说起来，藤村小姐最近没过来吗？”终于发现与众不同的安静的来源，切嗣不禁问着。  
“藤姐去剑道社集训，因为快到比赛了嘛。”解释着，士郎有些苦恼地皱着眉头，“走之前的晚上，跑到咱们家来一下子吃了三大碗饭呢。”  
“……不愧是藤村之虎啊。”  
有些笨拙地用左手动着筷子，切嗣单纯地抒发着感想。对面的士郎停下了筷子的动作，认真地盯着切嗣：“老爸，右手怎么了吗？”  
“哦哦，这个。”——果然还是没瞒住，切嗣将手从袖子里伸了出来，“……昨天稍微有点扭到，不是很严重。”  
士郎沉默了两秒，忽然低下头去，以比刚才更快的动作动着筷子。不一会儿就将空饭放在桌上：“我吃饱了！”  
……所以，这是在生气的表示？  
对少年的思考回路毫无头绪的男人茫然地看着自己的养子。  
“田径社有晨练。我先走了。”  
匆匆将自己的盘子放到了水槽里，顺道嘱咐老爸不要去碰之后，少年拿着书包和便当风风火火地冲了出去。  
……所以，这是有急事的意思？  
放弃继续去思考养子行动背后的意义，卫宫切嗣漫不经心地翻开了一如既往地送到桌上的报纸，草草扫过其中的标题——  
直到那个短句跳入眼帘。  
连续儿童失踪事件 第五起受害者发现

弥撒后的第二天，有个穿着黑色西服、乍一看像是会社社员的男人来到了教会；眯细了眼睛而露出的笑容，怎么看都含着狐狸的狡诈味道：“言峰神父，冒昧登门，多有打扰，真是不好意思。”  
“哪里。您是……？”  
“鄙人雨生。任职于冬木市警署搜查一课，请多多指教。”  
随着这样的自我介绍，自称雨生的男人从怀中掏出了警察手册递到了神父面前。  
“雨生先生。”点了点头，言峰绮礼不动声色地注视着不请自来的刑警，“那么，您跑这一趟的原因是？”  
“我就开门见山地说吧。不知道您有没有听过最近的儿童失踪事件呢？”  
“确实有所耳闻。”  
“不瞒您说，这起案子的绝大部分事实，警方并未暴露于人前。”即使是说着这样的话，雨生的脸看起来也依然像是在微笑着，“不知道是风水不好还是受到诅咒呢？冬木市总是发生这类的恶性事件，所以警方也多少有了些专门门路——一年前那起沸沸扬扬的连环杀人案，据说能够得到最后的解决，还是多亏这里的言峰神父。”  
“那是我的父亲。”言峰绮礼死黑色的眼睛毫不退让地注视着雨生脸上掠过的所有细微表情，“很遗憾，他已经在去年回到天父的怀抱。至于您所说的事件，恐怕只是单纯的传言吧？”  
被这样反驳，雨生也只是呵呵笑了两声：“做刑警的，不管传言多么微小都要想办法确认一番，这工作就是这么不讨喜。……在您忙着否定之前，先看看这个如何？”说着，他从随身的公文包中掏出了文件夹，递到了始终一副不感兴趣模样的神父面前。  
言峰绮礼接过了文件夹。  
虽然不打开也能够大概想象里面的内容；但是打开之后，照片的内容还是让代行者皱起了眉头。  
和Caster那种血腥艺术并不一样。在散落一地的肢体中只能看到某种冷酷的意味。刻画在失血的惨白皮肤之上的是扭曲的鲜红痕迹。  
——那无疑是某种魔术的残留。  
“您看起来似乎并不感到恐怖呢。”  
雨生那犹如在芥末的基底中调入了浓稠蜂蜜的声音，极其贴近地在言峰耳边响起。言峰绮礼抬起眼，才发现对方在自己低头看着照片的时候无声地倾身过来，像要偷看什么一样眯着眼睛注视着自己。  
“只是早年曾经在战乱的国度待过。”不动声色地拉开距离，言峰绮礼合上了文件夹，“凶手确实相当残忍。”  
“您认为和恶魔信徒有关吗？”  
“那只不过是小说家的妄想。礼拜恶魔的行为，不会给人类带来任何幸福。从神学的理论上而言虽然有存在之可能，实际上我从未见过。”  
这当然是谎言。  
在作为代行者的日子里，言峰绮礼早已见过了各色被圣堂教会所定义的异端：恶魔崇拜者、走向极端的原教旨主义者、乃至以各种非人手段寻求着根源之路的魔术师们。所有这些均不可能对外人提起——即使那些照片中的景象，确实让神父想起了某些尘封于记忆中的信息。  
“这可真是太可惜了。”雨生夸张地露出了失望之色，“您真的什么也无法想起来吗？”  
“要是这么说的话，我只有一条也许会误导您的线索。”神父重新打开了文件夹，翻到了最后一张照片，“——在这里。”  
雨生低下了头。死去的孩子的头颅静静地停留在额头上。在那惨白色的额头上，有着用烙铁印下的痕迹：“大写的A吗？”  
“是包含在希腊文Ω之中的Α。‘我是阿拉法，我是欧米伽。我是那起始的，也是那末后的。我是初，我是终’。”  
“启示录……吗。”雨生若有所思地道。  
言峰绮礼将文件夹合起来递了过去：“看来您也很熟悉啊。”  
“我家里是虔诚的信徒，从小就很熟悉圣经。虽然我这样不信教的家伙，算是家里的黑羊了。”雨生说着，笑眯眯地接过了言峰手里的文件夹。  
“那您应该知道，这个符号是神明之标志。为什么杀人者要将它刻在尸体上，就不是我所揣度的了。请您为了无辜孩童继续努力吧。”  
“您这样的说法，就好像——”从那雨生细小的眼睛中，骤然闪过了一道凌厉的光芒，“难道您不会感到恐怖和遗憾吗？”  
言峰绮礼沉默地注视着对面的男人。  
无论怎么看，也只是一个普通不过的人类。即使说出了那种话，也不过是警察玩弄嫌疑犯的老手法。可是，在短暂的片刻——他升起了被看穿的感觉。  
被看透在这平静的外表下掩盖的，翻卷涌动的污泥之集合。  
——那只是错觉而已。  
“自然。”  
简短而平静地，他回答了对方的问题。  
“抱歉。这是愚蠢的问题。”做出了道歉的表示，雨生拿起了一旁的鸭舌帽子扣在了头上，“多有打扰，对不起得很——不过，估计还是会再来叨扰您的，言峰神父。”  
并没有对讨厌的警察再说什么，言峰绮礼只是作出了无声的送客手势。直到那黑色的身影将要走出教堂的大门时，他才念出了那个已经被时间抛掷至遗忘边缘的名字：  
“雨生龙之介。——您认识他吗？”  
微微一顿，男人回过头来：“不。我没听过这个名字。有什么特别的意义吗？”  
“只是随口一问罢了。”微笑着道出了谎言，神父目送着拥有同样姓氏的男人离开了教堂。  
——目前的状况绝非他想要看到的。  
虽然言峰绮礼不会讨厌增加的痛苦和悲鸣，但是这样异常的事态继续恶化下去，圣堂教会就算对远东再不重视，也会象征性地往冬木教会加派人员的。那样一来，言峰绮礼就无法隐瞒地下室和从者的秘密了。  
唯一解决的办法，就是暂时拾回代行者的职责  
真是愚蠢。  
神父在心里对着自己发出了冷笑。  
将全部的人生赌在世上一切之恶的降临上的自己，居然要去做那类似正义使者的行为——  
这是多么讽刺且不相称之事啊。

卫宫士郎回到家里的时候，意外地发现养父并不在家里。  
“早上的时候才抱怨过手腕扭伤不是吗。既然如此就好好留在家里啊。”  
有些沮丧地嘀咕着，少年将手中提着的塑料袋放在了起居室的桌上——里面装的是社团指导老师家中秘传的药油。正是因为想向老师借这个，士郎才刻意一大早抢在其他社员之前到了学校。  
“士郎真是好孩子，知道关心爸爸。”  
从来都是好脾气的老师答应了，还笑眯眯地伸手摸了摸少年的头顶。  
但是卫宫士郎并不需要这种夸奖。  
每次从旅行中归来，卫宫切嗣都会为养子带回新的故事，但往往，男人的身体都会因为旅行的疲惫而出现这样那样的问题。也许是感冒，或者低烧，总之，会有几天的时间留在家里。  
“……你的老爸啊，是个不会照顾自己的男人。”  
藤村家的人们在聊天的时候总是或开玩笑或认真地这么对士郎说着。  
“要照顾好爸爸呀。”  
其实，被照顾的是士郎。  
无论再笨拙也好，切嗣对从火场中救出的漠不相识的孩子，尽力作到了身为父亲所能作到的事情。用那孩子一般的态度讲着在外面发生的故事，认真地倾听士郎不值一提的烦恼，而且，从来不会摆出说教的样子。  
“我没有伟大到可以教育别人的地步。”  
切嗣这样说的时候总会带着苦笑。但对士郎而说，自己的父亲就是正确的指标和梦想的方向。  
“照顾切嗣”，与其说是事实，不如说，这只是士郎撒娇的方式。  
自己那些孩子气的“照顾”，其实切嗣并不需要吧。惟一沾沾自喜的，大概只有自己——就好像这样下去，就总能或多或少地拉近和父亲之间的差距一般——  
“……士郎？”  
推开了起居室的门，切嗣难得地看到了什么也不做地坐在桌边发呆的养子。  
“老爸！”  
被吓了一跳的少年从坐垫上转过了身，看见了将大衣搭在手腕上走进来的男人。  
“今天很早呢，没有社团活动吗？”一边说着，切嗣一边将手里的大衣挂在门后的衣架上，随手也将西装上衣挂在了一边。  
“唔，正好……”  
根本不好意思承认，自己是因为担心切嗣的状况才早退的，士郎抬起头仔细观察着地对方的右手，“你的手没事了吗？”  
早晨的麻木已经消退，切嗣转动了一下手腕：“喏，你看，好多了。”  
“太好了。”注意到切嗣的手腕确实没有任何红肿迹象，士郎松了口气，不由得觉得自己有点愚蠢，“那、我去做饭——”  
看着自己的养子有些慌张地跑进厨房，切嗣疑惑地坐下来，便看见桌上的塑料袋。上面的标志并不是养子平日常去的超市。又看了一眼孩子的背影，切嗣伸手打开了袋子。  
里面只有一只装着液体的棕色玻璃瓶子，打开来就能闻到浓郁的药味。  
……这傻孩子。  
“——那，那个！”  
闻到了散发开来的药味而慌忙从料理台旁跑了过来的士郎急着想解释，但是看到切嗣的眼神就说不出话来了。  
“真是，我又让你担心了。”说着类似抱怨的话，切嗣却露出了温和的笑容。  
“老爸，我……”  
“手腕事实上还有点痛呢。帮我涂点儿药酒吧。”  
挽起了袖子，切嗣将药油递到了孩子手里。  
“嗯。……老爸下次要小心哪。”低声说着，士郎将药油倒在手上，在切嗣的手腕上慢慢推开。  
冰冷的液体揉开时有种轻微的灼热。在外面奔走了一天的劳累悄然潜入、无声地在身体里蔓延开来。到了此时切嗣也必须承认，自己基础体力也开始日渐下降的事实。焦灼和无力感再度从心头升起，他闭上了眼睛，强制自己丢开过分情绪化的思绪，简单地梳理着今天所得到的情报。  
残杀幼童的案件已经累计到五起。如果计算警方得到的失踪报告的话，潜在的受害者还要增加两到三名。  
数量上产生了变化。  
然而，从情报贩子那里弄到的照片却证实了切嗣的怀疑。  
在冬木犯下罪行的，是他一度追捕过的外道魔术师。  
具体姓名和擅长魔术不祥。作案手法小心谨慎，对象大多是未成年的孩子。除了猎物额头的烙痕之外，没有偏好的杀戮模式。在每个城市最多犯下四起案件就会离开，丝毫不吝惜重新布置工房所耗费的时间和钱财。  
“哈梅尔的吹笛人”。  
除了从古老的传说而来的绰号之外，魔术师的一切都巧妙地隐藏起来。  
如果只是如第四次圣杯战争中的Caster组一般的快乐杀人犯，那就没有任何值得恐惧的地方。但是，在“哈梅尔的吹笛人”的行动背后，显然隐藏着更深的目的。  
在那无数的杀戮之后，他到底在追求着什么？他到底意图达成什么？如果之前的杀戮都不会超过四起的话，那么为什么在冬木要打破这个禁忌？  
在魔术师杀手的心底，有一根名为警戒的弦，慢慢地绷了起来。  
“老爸？”  
士郎忽然唤道。  
睁开了眼睛，卫宫切嗣看着身边的孩子：“……怎么了吗？”  
士郎摇了摇头。  
——那之前，只有一瞬间，他忽然觉得坐在自己身边的是完全陌生的人。  
但果然，只是自己的错觉吧。  
“对了，士郎。最近放学之后，如果没有什么事情，就直接回家好吗？”  
“怎么了吗？”  
“最近冬木不太安全的样子。”切嗣伸手揉了揉少年橘红的短发，“——听话。”  
“知道啦……”  
闷闷地回答着，士郎垂下了眼睛。  
——真是不甘心。  
只是这样的、被切嗣当成孩子保护的自己。  
什么时候才能成长起来呢？  
什么时候才能像切嗣一样呢？  
就算大人怎么夸奖“听话”“懂事”也没办法高兴。  
因为自从在火中被救出的那一刻起，卫宫士郎就只知道一个梦想。  
明明是救了别人，却露出了仿佛自己才是获救者一般的笑容的男人。“得救了”的感动并没有到来；代替而生的，是从濒死孩童几近枯竭的心灵里所产生的强烈憧憬。  
少年从来没有和自己的养父谈过这方面的话题。切嗣大概不会对此感到欣慰——即使是他，也隐约感觉到了。但是，卫宫士郎所能追求的全部幸福，在那一刻已经确定下来。  
就像切嗣那样去拯救别人。  
如果可以做到的话——该是多么、多么幸福的事情啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *里尔克《杜伊诺哀歌》第一首  
> #诗篇17


	3. That corpse you planted last year in your garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你去年种在花园里的尸体

在圣杯战争结束之后，言峰并不经常想起自己的第一个从者。身为圣堂教会的神父，役使异教的英灵己经足够吊诡了。但到了特定的时刻，他还是会异常怀念他们——毕竟，那可是在短短的几天之内，就将圣杯战争的参战者的目的和处所全部搞清的专职暗杀者，对付眼下的连环杀人犯简直是大材小用。  
现在，绮礼只能用最笨的方法，把可能有关的地点一个个排除而已。  
或许是由于圣杯战争改变了地脉的流向，冬木市真正适合魔术师建立工房的地点并没有想象中那么多。——这是当年远坂时臣曾经教导自己弟子的内容之一。临时的工房也就罢了，如果要建立兼顾魔力供给和对外隐蔽的长期居所，真正上佳的地点已经被圣堂教会和御三家所占据了。  
“……在这一点上，绮礼你有先天的优势：圣堂教会的所在，可是圣杯曾经降临过的首屈一指的灵地啊。”  
这么说着，远坂时臣慷慨地拨出了大笔的物资，让绮礼用来建立自己的工房。  
——在那时，就和父亲一样、在最后一刻也相信着“言峰绮礼”的男人，根本不会想到建成的工房会变成Servant食料的豢养场吧。  
如果远坂时臣看到了现在的自己，会怎么样呢？大概、不、是一定会以那愚直到了天真的常识性，将自己的学生列入“敌人”之中吧。  
在无月的深夜中行走着，神父不自觉地加深了唇边的弧度。不远处，黑黢黢的洋馆建筑在昏暗的路灯光线中展露了轮廓。  
这已经是绮礼外出搜寻的第三夜。他首先搜查了Caster曾经待过的下水道，可惜恶人同志并非总是想法一致——即使他们都以孩子作为目标。韦伯·维尔维特用以召唤从者的林地也不失为一个好选择，不过毫无建筑物的林间显然无法得到杀人鬼的欢心。绮礼的耐心显然比焦虑于受害者增加的警察们要好，所以他只是按部就班地来到了下一个地点：  
位于城南的幽灵洋馆。  
据说在某届圣杯战争中曾经为外来的豪门魔术师所占据，不知为何之后就一直荒废下来的古旧洋房。  
站在唯一还保持完好的围墙外，绮礼注视着沉入夜色中的建筑物。其中并没有任何灯火和人类活动的迹象，然而注视得久了，就能察觉到隐藏其中的某种异样氛围。  
从那之后就一直残留至今的余绪么？还是——  
确认了一下藏在外套下面的黑键，绮礼谨慎地推开了并未上锁的铁门。满地的枯草和落叶遮盖了本应存在的小径，路灯将铁枝似的树影支离破碎地投射下来。代行者无声地穿过了庭院，正门很显然还上着锁。绕着前廊走了几步，就看见了一扇被推起的窗户。  
心脏猛然重跳了一下。  
他伸出了手指去触摸着窗棱。在昏暗的光线下看不清晰，然而手指却没有感觉到应有的尘土。  
有什么人在这里。  
毫不犹豫地，绮礼翻过窗口进入了室内。老旧的木地板发出了不堪重负的吱呀声。从口袋里掏出了手电照了一下：几件布面已经损坏不堪的沙发和断掉了一只脚的茶几证明着这里原来是个小接待室。地面上残留着碎裂的地毯的残片——在灰尘和布片之中，一行脚印朝着半开的门扉延伸过去。  
扑通。扑通。  
剧烈的声音在绮礼的耳边响了起来。直到片刻之后，他才发现那是自己心脏的搏动。  
果然、在这里吗？  
犹如被无形的线绳引导着一般，代行者沿着地上的脚印前进——穿过接待室和走廊，攀上咿呀作响的楼梯，来到二楼的大厅之中。  
空无一人的厅堂和残破的沙发迎接着不请自来的客人。脚印中断了。一切都重新回到毫无痕迹的寂静之中。  
我行过死荫之幽谷，也不至惧怕。#  
一度在心中鸣响的祈祷，就如天使之音一般在耳边响起了。  
并无理由地，代行者关掉了手中的电筒。几乎与此同时，沉闷的声音振动了沉滞已久的空气。  
虽然已经错开了身位，肩头还是感到了沉重的疼痛——可是，在绮礼的心中充溢的，却是超越了一切的狂喜。朝着隐身于黑暗之中的敌人，他如一枝离弦的箭般冲了过去。  
在敌人面前，你为我摆设筵席。#  
袭击者一面在黑暗中奔走一面扣动了扳机。自动机枪的子弹如雨一样朝着代行者倾泻了过来。在狭小的空间之字奔走着，绮礼在身前张开了复数的黑键。  
就算被打中了也没关系。  
就算被撕裂了手脚也会继续追上去。  
身体中饥渴已久的野兽已经觉醒，伸张着尖锐着的爪牙撕破了平静的伪装，显露出潜藏在心底的巨大深渊。  
——这岌岌可危的日常，如果还有什么意义的话，那一定就是为了孕育眼下的时刻——  
你用油膏了我的头，使我的福杯满溢。#  
终于，机枪因为子弹耗尽而停了下来。没有停顿地，绮礼朝着黑暗中敌人的轮廓射出了黑键。  
“Time alter——double accel！（固有时制御——二倍速）”  
短暂的咒文在瞬间响起。凭借着突然的加速，对方朝着自己冲了过来。  
——真的要这样做吗？  
你也应该知道的。这绝非正确的选择，切嗣。

在翻入荒废已久的洋房之时，或许是由于那浓重的尘土味道，卫宫切嗣想起了之前在充斥着沙尘和烈日的国家里的旅途。  
在闷热而破旧的长途汽车中颠簸了十个钟头才来到乡下的小镇。一度处于战乱的国家已经恢复了表面的平静，只剩下一旦拨动就会持续涌起的仇恨之潜流。  
但那和魔术师杀手并无关系。  
他之所以来到这里，只是因为故友的委托。  
朝着坐在杂货店外面抽烟袋的老人打着招呼，在握手的同时，切嗣将大额的钞票塞进了对方遍布皱纹的手掌。  
手腕翻转之间，钞票已经不见踪影。慢吞吞地磕着手中的旱烟，老人用着不知是特意放缓还是本来如此的语速问着：  
“来自异国的旅人，你想要在这里寻找什么呢？”  
“一个年轻人。”费力地发出了一连串陌生音节构成的名字，切嗣观察着老人的神情，“受人所托，有东西要给他。”  
老人没有回答，只是反刍一般地在嘴里咀嚼着切嗣递上的名字：“我们这里没有这个人。”  
“他跟随麦哈乃德来到这里。”平静地说着仍然被政府缉捕的游击队首领的名字，切嗣朝着老人摊开了空无一物的两手，“我没有任何恶意。这只是故人的托付。”  
“你的身上有硝烟的味道。”老人慢吞吞地说着，“不过，你没有鬣狗的眼睛。”  
“我早已离开了战场。”  
切嗣说着。但是他也知道，就在交换着这样的对话的时候，不远处已经有复数的枪支指向了自己的要害。  
一语不合的话，也许会死在这里。  
——第一次地，他几乎是无所谓地升起了这样的念头。  
“……加西亚。”  
老人叫出了陌生的名字。  
端着枪的年轻人——与其说是年轻人，称为“少年”可能更加合适——从店铺里走了出来。看到切嗣的瞬间，他咧开了露出牙齿的笑容，手指用力地押下保险。  
切嗣站在原地，一动不动地看着走近的少年。  
老人磕了磕手中的烟管。收到了信号，少年哼了一声，重新合上了保险。  
“带他去吧。这个男人已经死了。”  
——脚下的老旧地板，抱怨一般地发出了呻吟。  
切嗣闭了一下眼睛，驱离那过于鲜明的回忆，朝着黑洞洞的楼上走去。虽然魔术师一般更偏爱地下室，但是如果不做好确认就直奔主题的话，反而会更加危险。  
走廊上和小接待室一样积满了厚厚的尘土。手电的光线下，墙壁上褪色的油画以着残缺不缺的眼眸注视着夤夜而来的访客。  
为什么会在冬木市中存留这样的弃屋——或许只能用这里弥漫的异样气氛来解释了。即使身为魔术师，也依然能够感觉到潜藏于理性之下的潜意识在重复着“远离”的选择。  
究竟是什么时候、在这里发生过什么呢？  
楼梯木制的扶手已经腐朽殆尽。靠着墙边尽量谨慎地走过去，和一楼同样的走廊延伸开来。  
可判定没有人类活动的痕迹。  
推开了起居室的门，切嗣准备结束查看就此下楼的时候，听到了下面传来的脚步声。  
立刻关掉了手电，他屏住了呼吸，退回灯光无法照到的角落。怀中的枪械自然无声地滑落于手中。  
不要过多的思考。  
只要拿着枪，卫宫切嗣就会自动切断多余的感性化为无情的杀戮机器。只要对方踏入这道门扉——那就是结束。  
嘎吱。嘎吱。嘎吱。  
应和着越来越剧烈的心跳，脚步声逐渐接近了。拉开了保险，魔术师杀手凝视着门口。  
手电的光线照进了洞开的门扉。随后，高大的男人走了进来。  
切嗣没有感觉到任何的惊讶，心头涌起的只是“果然如此”的平静：既然言峰绮礼还存在于这个世界上，那么这就是迟早要到来的一日。  
几乎在手电熄灭的同时，他就扣下了自动机枪的扳机。  
……这样肯定是不行的。  
看着之字形向自己这边冲来的神父，切嗣知道自己并没有任何胜算。  
对方根本不会留给自己更换弹匣的空隙。起源弹无法起到作用。无论是体力上还是技术上都居于劣势。  
要赌的话，也只有那千分之一秒的可能性。  
“Time alter——double accel！（固有时制御——二倍速）”  
启动了加速的咒语，切嗣扔开了手中的机枪，在投掷过来的黑键的缝隙中朝着言峰绮礼冲了过去。  
时间骤然变化。外界的声音如同埋在深水之下般模糊起来。他从怀中抽出Contender，装入子弹、利用手腕的挥舞将其关闭——与此同时，他看见了对方几近嘲笑的神情。  
机会只有一次。  
在弹仓随着惯性合上的霎那，他再度启动了咒语：  
“Time alter——triple accel！（固有时制御——三倍速）”  
言峰绮礼并非不能追赶上这样的速度。  
然而，只要有百分之一秒的瞬间，这变化的速度让对方无法适应的话——  
Check Mate。  
Contender的枪口，冰冷地贴上了言峰绮礼的眉间。  
就算对方有一千种方法夺去他手中的枪，只要扣下扳机，一切便就此结束了。  
只要、能够扣下扳机的话。  
在三倍的速度里，言峰绮礼抬头的动作也显得如此缓慢。在些微的光芒中，死黑色的眸子就如镜子一般照映出了魔术师杀手自身。  
——因为，已经没有争斗的必要。  
我，到底又在做什么呢？  
在他来得及明了自己的犹豫代表着什么之前，剧烈的痛楚宛若团块在腹间炸开。整个身体飞了出去一路撞飞了沙发和茶几，最终滚落在沾满灰尘的地上。  
魔术解除了。  
剧烈的喘息声清楚地震动着耳膜。  
每一道肌肉都像是被撕裂般——不，恐怕已经被撕裂了。混杂着灰尘的空气加剧了肺部的灼热，咳嗽的同时又想要呕吐。视野忽远忽近地摇晃着，只能感觉到有个人影，斜斜地朝自己俯身下来。  
“这可真是难看啊。”  
低沉而无起伏的声音就像漂浮在天空中的云一样无法捉摸。他甚至不能确定究竟是谁在发问——是神父，还是记忆中的某人。  
“上次我就想问了：卫宫切嗣，你就这么想要死在我手里吗？”  
领口被揪住。已经散了架的身体被暴力地摇晃着。  
但是这一切都不再重要。在窒息的边缘，他恍惚间看到那片被落日染成橙黄的沙漠。

那是少年将来自异国的客人带到村边的坟墓面前的时候。  
太阳已经徘徊在地平线的边缘。明艳而深沉的红色，毫不吝啬地涂抹在枯黄的大地之上。一切都仿佛燃烧了起来，如此明亮，同时又更加黑暗——  
“就是这里。”  
用生硬的英语说着，加西亚黑亮的眼睛看着切嗣。  
“你要找的那个孩子已经死了。”  
从兜里摸出了香烟，切嗣看着少年那明显和本地人不同的更加黑直的短发，平淡地道：“我代替你的母亲而来。”  
下一瞬间，本来还挂在加西亚肩上的枪已经指向了切嗣的心口。从少年身上散发出来的，是纯粹而不含杂质的杀意。  
但是切嗣只是说了下去。  
“一看就能知道。你和她几乎长得一模一样。”  
沉默片刻，加西亚放下了枪：“——这么说，她是死了吧。”  
切嗣不自觉地打了个冷战。剧烈的耳鸣潮水般涌上，在那嘈杂的声响之中，他听到自己的声音陌生地陈述着早已知道的事实：  
“啊。因为我的错。”  
少年并没有因此再度举起枪支。在他的天平上，死亡是比忽然出现的亲属更容易接受的事实。  
“没有区别。死在这里或别的什么地方；因为安拉而死或因为别的人而死。”他几乎是微笑着说出了这样的话，“事实上我根本没想过她还活着。”  
切嗣深深地将烟雾吸进胸口，到了几乎要咳嗽出来的程度，然后从风衣中取出了信封：“这是她的积蓄。她想把她剩下的一切留给你。”  
加西亚伸手接过了信封，捏了捏，又打开看了一眼，然后不动声色地将它放进怀中。  
——如果可以的话，我相信她想要亲自来找你，因为你的一切都是她调查出来的；但是，比起金钱，她只是想着将更好的世界送给你——  
在少年那双犹如久宇舞弥的翻版一样的眼睛面前，切嗣不由自主地退缩了。  
一切已经晚了。而且，本来就不是外人可以通过言语解释之物。  
“——就是这样。”  
简短地说着，他几乎是狼狈地转过了身。  
怎样也好。他完成了搭档最后的请求，现在只需要离开这个地方——  
“呐。”  
加西亚开口叫住了异国的男人。  
“她幸福吗？”

剧烈的心悸将切嗣从过分鲜明的梦境中拉回了现实。手电的光直晃晃地照下来，他刚睁开眼就被迫闭上了。  
“醒了吗。”  
低沉冷淡的声音在身体上方响起。  
缓慢地举起手，切嗣在手指所营造的阴影里睁开了眼睛。  
失去意识的时间并没有多久。他们还停留在刚才的起居室中，可窥见的天空颜色并未发生变化。四肢的肌肉仍然残存着撕裂的痛楚，但已经可以活动了。问题最大的是被代行者击中的腹部：按照这个疼痛程度来看，内脏或许已经破裂了也说不定。  
造成这一切的元凶，仍然站在切嗣的身边，举着手电俯视着仰卧在地的男人。  
切嗣重新闭上了眼睛。  
刚才都没有被杀死的话，对方就不会在现在下手。首要之务，是尽量恢复体力。  
“我这么不值得你付出关注吗，卫宫？”  
低沉的声音仿佛就在耳边响起。腹部的伤处感到了轻微的按压感——就像为了要确认敌手的伤势一般，神父轻柔地触摸着切嗣的腹部，然后干净利落地解开了衬衫的纽扣。  
“……言峰。”  
切嗣挤出了对手的名字。在痛楚和疲惫的影响下他花费了全力才让自己的声音不至发抖。他望着俯身查看自己伤口的对方——这一次手电的光线没有再恶质地射向他的眼睛，曾经的困惑和畏惧又开始一点一滴地苏醒过来。  
到底是为了什么——这个男人才一直追在自己身后？  
一阵温暖感忽然从伤口上传来。疼痛在缓慢而切实地减弱着。切嗣疑惑地望向施行着治愈术的神父，心里的困惑逐渐增大。  
只是纯粹因为对自己的私怨而闯入圣杯战争的局外人*。在第四次圣杯战争结束之时，切嗣曾经下过这样的判断。就算这判断存在谬误，单单自己从对方手中夺取了圣杯的行为，也足以构成复仇的理由。  
可是，无论从哪点来看，都无法解释眼下绮礼的行动。  
“为什么要在半夜来到这里呢？”  
观察着在男人的腹部蔓延开来的淤青，代行者貌似不经意地问着。  
“这和你没有关系。”  
“怎么会。”加深了唇边的弧度，神父平静地陈述着，“我现在是冬木市的管理人。任何和魔术师相关的事项都在我的权限范围内。因为没有向我报告过，卫宫你现在还是非法居留的状态。”  
切嗣转开了视线。虽然他不是真的在意这个。而且对方确实是那个远坂时臣的弟子。但是，让圣堂教会的人担任冬木的管理者——魔术协会大概是疯了。  
绮礼停下了手中的魔术，死黑的眼睛望向了切嗣。  
“刚才，你做了个美味的梦吧。”  
切嗣的浑身都绷紧了。重叠了全部的恶意的诅咒之声，在耳边忽然拔高了音调——他直直地盯着居高临下的男人：  
“我不知道你在说什么。”  
——果然，这样才有意思。  
下意识地舔了舔唇角，绮礼那只一直按在切嗣伤口上的手慢慢加重了力道。  
“你很在意。是什么梦？”  
刚刚治愈过的组织再一次被外力压迫着，反而造就了加倍的痛楚。冷汗从切嗣的额上滚落，渗入他的眼睛，然而他还是毫不退缩地望着那慢慢地、将身体重量都压上来的男人：  
“和你没有关系。”  
“老是这样拒人千里之外，我会伤心的。”  
即使这样说着，绮礼还是满意地感觉到了对方的内脏在自己手掌下逐渐变形的感觉。  
“你、到底想要什么……”  
切嗣的神智再度模糊起来。眼下的痛楚、曾经的畏惧和理性的困惑都席卷在一起。他伸出手想要拿枪，但是在堪堪接触到枪支的边缘的时候就被握住了。  
“我想要的东西，你永远也理解不了。”  
绮礼的声音若远若近地飘荡着。下一刻，那沉重的压力骤然消失，切嗣反射性地咳嗽起来。  
“内脏大概破裂了吧。”  
用手指轻柔地抚摸着对方身体的轮廓，绮礼俯下了身，在切嗣耳边低语着。  
“这不是……你……想要的吗。”  
断续的话语和血沫一起挤了出来。  
将对方的衣服撕了开来，绮礼微笑着用手指描摹着切嗣背上的魔术刻印。  
“魔术师的话，是不可能这么简单就死掉的。”  
切嗣喘息着。就算不明白绮礼行为背后的逻辑，他也清楚地感觉到了对方赤裸的恶意。他缩起了自己的左手——在袖口的内衬的部分，藏着一枚足以割开对方喉咙的刀片。  
“一面贪求着死亡，一面又不肯死去。”本能地察觉到了危险，绮礼再次伸手捉住了对方的左手，“你真是个矛盾的人，卫宫切嗣。”  
切嗣愤怒地望着将自己彻底压制在了地上的神父。犹如被其神情蛊惑，绮礼压下了身体，伸出舌头舔舐着对方的眼角。  
切嗣整个人都抖了一下。他试图去挣扎——但是以现在的身体状况，在对方的压制下这几近不可能之事：“你做什么——”  
“治疗。”冠冕堂皇地说着，绮礼微微拉开了距离，品尝着舌尖上那一点咸涩的味道，再度感觉到了心头慢慢萌发膨胀的甘美之味，“到了这个程度的话，没有外来魔力补充的话，是不可能单靠治愈魔术治好的。”  
愤怒的光芒从切嗣眼中一闪而过，但他很快就闭上了眼睛。  
不可能屈从于这个男人。假使自身的痛苦就是言峰绮礼所寻求之物的话，那么卫宫切嗣就绝不能让对方感到满足——  
男人的躲避丝毫没有影响绮礼的好心情。用一只手将对方的两只手压在了头顶，他低下头亲吻着切嗣冰凉的嘴唇。  
“成为魔术师的意义，就是使自己的身体和世界发生联系。至此，你的一切都会发生改变。”  
跟随在远坂时臣门下时，得到的第一个教诲不期然自绮礼的记忆深处浮现。  
“你应该早已习惯这个了吧，切嗣。”在把自己封闭了起来的男人耳边假设着恶劣的事实，绮礼恶意地将气息吹在敏感的耳后：  
“就算藏起来也没有用的。”  
用手捏住了对方的下颌，绮礼将舌头探了进去。  
试探着、用布满味蕾的部分去品尝男人带着血腥的味道。慢慢而耐心地舔舐的话，就会听到啧啧的水声。  
由于并不存在情感上的联系，因此这一行为也并不存在机能以外的意义——你一定是这么想的吧，卫宫切嗣。  
但是真抱歉。  
身为魔术师的这个事实，就注定了我们不可能单纯地完成这件事情。  
窗外的树木发出了簌簌的响声。囤积于此的灵力响应了召唤，开始流入代行者之前画下的简易魔术阵。  
耐心地、绮礼继续亲吻着切嗣。津液和津液交换着的时候，二人的魔力也开始微妙地发生了同调。松开了钳制下颌的手，绮礼触摸着切嗣背上的魔术刻印，感觉到了与冰冷的肌肤截然不同的炙热触感。  
看吧。你那在抵触着死亡的刻印，正无疑地需求着——  
忽然，一股痛楚自舌尖扩散开来。自己血液的味道自味蕾上扩散开来——不是躲闪得快的话，舌头都会被咬下来也说不定。  
“就这么着急吗？”粗暴地再度捏住对方的颌骨，绮礼微笑着，将自己的血液送进不知何时已经睁开了眼睛的男人嘴里。  
切嗣整个人都颤抖起来。  
腹中的痛楚就如同有一把火在烧灼；与之相反，身体却在逐渐变得寒冷。四肢的感觉变得麻木，而那来自恶意之釜的诅咒集合则在高唱着世界的恶意。  
理智慢慢地散乱了。一旦察觉到下颌的力量松开，就下意识地咬了下去。  
然而那只能让一切变得更糟。  
在血液流入嘴里的瞬间，全身的魔术回路都震动起来。朝着那接近的魔力之源，极度干涸的身体自动开始了同调。  
“……居然热情地缠了上来呢。就这么想要吗？”  
他茫然地注视着眼前的男人，理智迟钝地运转着，想要从现状中理出头绪来。  
居高临下地俯视着他的男人危险地微笑起来。  
“虽然还想继续逗你——不过再这么耽搁下去的话，你大概真的会死在这里吧。”  
说着这样的话，绮礼将手指伸进了切嗣的嘴中搅动着。男人的四肢已经变得冰冷而无力——恐怕是腹中看不见的伤势比想象中还要严重的缘故吧。  
好像有点过火了。  
毫无后悔地这样想着，神父再度施展了治愈的魔术。片刻之后，男人的脸上总算又出现了些许的血色。并没有停下魔术，绮礼将对方翻了过去——比起切嗣的身高来说，他的体重出乎意料地来得更轻——然后将湿润的手指送进了男人身下的谷道。  
就算有点粗暴也是没办法的事情。再怎么说，也是在救你的命。  
不过——醒来之后，男人会露出什么样的表情呢？  
只要想到这点，绮礼就再一次清晰地感到了那陌生的满足之感。  
“再给我更多吧。”  
为了隐藏弯起的嘴角，他低下头亲吻着对方背上残缺不全的魔术刻印。本来应该组成某个图案的刻印已经只剩下残缺零落的小半——其他的部分究竟去了哪里，绮礼也不知道。快速地在下身撸动几下，他将自己硬起来的分身送了进去。  
接近失去意识状态的男人发出了小声的呻吟。  
这一事实意外地让绮礼的情绪高涨起来。  
尽管神父从来没有在这种行为中感觉到任何满足，但彼此交融的魔力，却慢慢地模糊了意识之间的交界。  
给我看你的伤口，你的挣扎，你想要的东西，你失去了的东西，你没办法保护的东西——啊啊，就是这样，把你所有的痛苦都奉献给我吧。  
作为这么久的彷徨的代价。  
作为背叛了期待的代价。  
作为将唯一的答案从我眼前夺走的代价——  
情绪奇怪地高亢起来。在男人身体里冲刺的行为意外地使人感到热衷。轻轻啃噬着对方魔术刻印，就犹如啜饮对方的血液一般熏然。  
卫宫切嗣。  
就算你一直逃走也没关系。  
因为我会这样地捉住你。  
而且——绝不可能再让你逃走了。  
最后的瞬间，几乎是毫无准备地到来。本来还维持的魔术因为失去了集中力而消失了。在那短暂的罅隙里，绮礼窥探到了对方梦境的终末。  
在空无一物的沙漠上。男人，说着自己也并不相信的谎言的瞬间。

“……因为，已经没有争斗的必要了。”

短暂的枪声，回荡在狭小的室内。  
绮礼捂着受伤的右臂，微笑地看着从自己身下挣扎起来的男人。  
“要打的话，不是应该瞄准胸口吗？”  
切嗣的脸色仍然惨白着。  
就算得到了勉强的治愈也并非完全可以放心的状况。在满怀恶意的敌手面前赤身裸体的事实也无法让他的脸色更好。但是，端着小型手枪的手却稳定地指住了神父的眉间。  
“不准动。”  
“对于救了自己的恩人，没有任何感谢之辞吗？”  
切嗣没有回答，而是指了指身后的门口：“站起来。”  
神父啧了一声，但是看在拉开了的保险的份上还算是合作地站了起来。  
“出去。”  
小心地保持着不会被八极拳高手一步接近的距离，切嗣一面用枪指着绮礼，一面退到自己的Contender旁边。  
“……别担心。今天就到此为止。”绮礼浮起了少有的满足笑容，倒退着走出了起居室的门口，“我们还会再见的。——切嗣。”  
回应他的是擦过了头发的一击。  
感觉到对方的紧绷，神父干净利落地选择了撤退。  
独自留在了空无一人的房间里，直到听到了大门的响声，切嗣才缓缓地放下了手枪，然后弯腰捡起散落一地的衣物，一件一件地穿在身上。柯尔特照常系在脚踝内侧。短机枪和Contender则放回风衣的暗兜。就如同要走上战场的战士那样，他有条不紊地整理着自己的一切——除了，手指仍然因为寒冷和身体内部的疼痛而颤抖着。  
不。  
不用再想了。  
无论言峰绮礼想要在这具身体上得到什么，那也和“卫宫切嗣”并无关系。只要还有要完成的事情，“卫宫切嗣”就会如之前那样持续运转下去，直到一切结束之时——  
最后环视了空无一人的房间一眼，切嗣步入了黎明之前深沉的黑暗。


	4. So leben wir und nehmen immer Abschied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们就这样生活着并永远重复着告别

早晨的时候，准备好了早饭的士郎发现自己的养父并不在室内。被子虽然原样留在屋内，但上面根本感觉不到任何体温。  
……昨天半夜三更又跑出去了吗？  
不，要是那样的话，至少应该有留言吧。  
找遍了本宅和别馆都没有发现男人的踪影，己经开始考虑报警的士郎终于发现位于庭院一角的仓库半敞着门。尝试着进入查看，结果发现了裹着单薄的被子睡在地上的男人。  
“老爸！”  
吓了一跳，士郎几步跑了过去。  
听到了养子的声音，切嗣困倦地撑开眼皮：“士郎？”  
“怎么跑到这儿来睡了？”借着门口透进来的光线看到了男人的脸色，士郎担心地伸手去摸了摸父亲的额头，“你在发烧！”  
“是魔术上的小事故。没有什么。”  
“可、可是怎么也不能睡在这里吧！”士郎着急地说，“还是回房间去——”  
切嗣轻轻摇了摇头：“士郎，这个家里没有比这儿聚集魔力更好的地方了。留我在这里就行，别担心。”  
“……魔力什么的，我搞不懂，这样真的能好起来吗？”  
“——睡上一天的话，大概吧？”伸手揉了一把少年的短发，切嗣微笑着说，“别看仓库这个样子，当初也是小心地作为工房而建立起来的。”  
士郎没有察觉到父亲话语中包含着的深刻的怀念，他担心地环视着仓库内的环境和披在父亲身上的被子：“就算是这样，那也……我去给你拿被子！还有煮粥！”然后，在切嗣来得及说出任何意见值钱，男孩已经啪嗒啪嗒地跑了出去。  
……这样下去的话，绝对会长成宜室宜家的新好男人。  
看着少年的背影，类似的感叹又一次地从切嗣心中升起。  
放松了全身的肌肉，他躺在了仓库冰冷的地板上。  
残留的魔法阵正在无声无息地运转着，将地脉中的灵力汇集起来，由魔法回路自动吸收着。保证“传承”的魔法刻印，正为了寄生体的存活而努力修复着破损的身体。  
……再加上之前的治愈，睡过一晚上的话，大概就可以恢复得七七八八。  
刻意忽略了前晚的现实，切嗣望着仓库漆黑的天花板和房梁。由于埋入了魔术阵的缘故，所以老鼠和昆虫都不会进入。唯一堆积下来的，就只有经年累月的尘土而已。  
……这就是，爱丽最后凝视的景象吗。  
深深地叹了一口气，想到跑去拿被褥的养子，切嗣放弃了对自己施行深层催眠的打算。  
哪怕有一天的时间，放过自己也好啊——那些永远没有尽头的噩梦们。

醒来的时候，绮礼听见了隔壁起居室里传出的对话的声音。  
理论上，神父根本不预期自己会有访客。而且即使有访客，也根本没有人能够接待才对。  
……所以，是Archer又在看电视吗？  
虽然想去请王把声音关掉一点，但想想吉尔伽美什的性格就觉得是在自讨苦吃。反正那位王，很快又会有新的爱好了吧。  
无谓地想着，绮礼走进浴室，对着镜子换下了右手的绷带。  
小口径子弹在代行者的上臂造成了漂亮的贯通伤。幸运的是，伤口错开了骨头；否则以这种程度的杀伤力，大概会嵌到骨头里去吧——那后续处理就会变得麻烦起来了。  
重新将药棉和绷带处理好，绮礼不由得想着留下了这个伤口的男人。就算上一刻还奄奄一息，但只要得到了喘息的机会就会毫不留情地攻击过来。  
果然，还是应该就维持着那个状态捡回来放在地下室里吗？  
不。  
对于连言峰绮礼想在他身上找到什么都搞不清楚的男人而言，那太过浪费了。  
如果明了言峰绮礼的本性，那个已经厌倦了争斗和杀戮的男人，会再次化身成无情的裁决机器吗？那曾经洞穿心脏的子弹，是否还会具备和当初一样的冷酷和精确？而当卫宫切嗣发现他再也无法杀掉绮礼的时候，他的挫败和痛苦又会如何地填满自己这空虚的心扉呢——  
这样地不断思索着令人愉悦的假设，不留神胸前的十字架在镜中的反光，刺痛了绮礼的眼睛。  
本能的愉悦如虚幻的泡沫般破灭了。  
即使明了自己这扭曲的本性，依然不能找到此身所需的答案。  
神明不可能造出无谓之物。自己这般背离正道的灵魂也是从神明对世人的爱中所生的吗？如若如此，那么“言峰绮礼”又应该行走于何种道路之上呢？  
总能找到答案。  
就算搁浅在这无法看到终点的世界里，他也一定会——  
紧紧地握住了十字架的坠饰，直到手心感到了疼痛才再度松开。走出浴室，绮礼发现隔壁的交谈声还在继续。  
……真是有够长的电视剧。  
一边想着一边将法衣穿好，绮礼推开门准备去教堂里看一下。  
“……听吉尔君你这么说的话，言峰神父真是个有趣的人呢。”  
听过一次的声线，在绮礼进入走廊的瞬间飘到了他的耳边。  
“哈哈，你也这么觉得吗？我倒是觉得，雨生你也挺有意思的——”  
吉尔伽美什的话尾消失在起居室的门被打开发生的巨大声响里。穿着黑色长袍的神父面部表情地看着自己的Servant和坐在对面沙发上的刑警。  
“哟，起来啦？”  
英雄王举起手打了个招呼，那笑容几乎都要被满溢出来的恶趣味所扭曲了。  
“啊，言峰神父。”雨生站起身来规规矩矩地鞠了个躬，“冒昧上门，实在是失礼了。”  
“……吉尔，不是说今天早上有要紧的事吗？”  
这么说着的神父身上散发出来的气场已经可以用来速冻了。不过吉尔伽美什只是笑眯眯地站了起来：“确实是呐。警察先生的事情交给你了。雨生先生，真是很有趣的早晨呢。”  
刑警再次低下头去：“给您添麻烦了，吉尔君。”  
随便挥了挥手，打着小哈欠的英雄王摇摇晃晃地走向门口，在和神父擦肩而过的时候丢下一句话：  
“只是个普通人而已。”  
这不需要Servant自己也能辨别出来  
更不用说，危险的——从来不是单纯“魔术师”的身份。  
“又来打扰了，言峰神父。”  
雨生刑警笑眯眯地站在原处 。和客气的寒暄相反，他的脸上连半点不自在的表情也没有。  
“如果还是那件事的话，我上次已经把知道的都告诉你了。”  
并没有走近Servant空出来的沙发，绮礼冷淡地说着。  
“请您别这么说吧，身为警察，就是无论被询问的人怎么讨厌也会两次三次地上门拜访的啊。”雨生状似无奈地抓了抓头发，“而且，这次来是有别的问题。”  
绮礼依然没有请对方坐下的意思：“是什么？”  
“昨天晚上，又有一个孩子被杀了。”  
观察着神父的面部表情，雨生继续说了下去：  
“现场凄惨得很。为了不影响您的食欲，我就不拿照片出来了。从残留的血迹推论的话，大概是在昨天后半夜被杀掉的吧。那个时候，言峰神父，您在哪里？”  
绮礼似笑非笑地看着他。  
“您这是将我作为嫌疑人了吗，雨生先生？”  
“哈哈，怎么可能呢，不过是例行询问而已。如果您不回答，也只是怀疑等级上升这种程度的小问题。”  
在心里对警察的那一套嗤之以鼻，绮礼还是回答道：“我一个人待在这里。”  
“吉尔君不在吗？”  
“你刚才没有问过他吗？他爱玩的很，夜里从来不会留在这无趣的教堂。”  
“他和您的关系是？”  
“寄居在这里的熟人而已。”  
“是吗？”雨生并没有在这个问题上继续问下去，“这样对您而言，就没有不在场证人了。”  
“要是真的这么认为的话，那就请您尽管把我当成嫌疑人吧。只不过，真正的凶手就要就此逍遥法外了。”  
“瞧您这话。这只是例行的询问而已，”雨生笑了笑，“问了让您感觉不舒服的问题也是为了更快地找到凶手，还请您多多包涵。”  
——从你身上根本看不到一丝诚意吧。  
神父颇为偏颇地想着。不知为什么，这个刑警的身上散发着某种模糊不明的气息。是因为和曾经的杀人鬼拥有共同姓氏之故，还是有什么更深的原因呢——  
“……您知道一年前的事件吗？更确切地说，是将近一年半了。”没有丝毫预兆地，总是眯着眼睛的刑警转换了话题。  
“你是指巿民会馆因为瓦斯爆炸而引起大火的事件？自然。前几天纪念公园建成之时，我也出席了哀悼仪式。”  
“那时候我还没有调来冬木。”仿佛回想着什么，雨生感叹着，“那一定是相当轰动的事件吧？据说直接牵涉在内的死者就有五百多人。此外，还有不少失去了父母成为孤儿的孩子……”  
绮礼打断了对方的感叹：“你是指那些被教会收养的孩子吗？”  
“确实。”雨生的眼睛眯得更细了，“虽然在仪式的当天，您作为圣堂教会的负责人而出席了，但是却连一个孩子代表都没有出现呢。”  
绮礼沉默地看着面前的男人。  
“不过这也难怪呢。”雨生并没有等待对方的回答，只是自问自答了下去，“有一些孩子已经经由国际组织领养走了。对于仍然留在这里的孩子而言，出现在火灾的遗迹只会加重他们的心理创伤。——可是，真的仅仅是这样吗，言峰神父？”  
“不。教会方面正是这样考虑的。”用着那毫无起伏的声音，绮礼回答着。  
“有可能的话，我个人还是想到这边的孤儿院里去参观一下呢。”诚恳地微笑着，雨生朝着绮礼倾过了身子，“不知道什么时候较为方便呢？不，您先别忙着拒绝。这些孩子，不是正好和那些被杀的孩子是同样的年龄吗？您担心他们的安全吗？还是说，有什么别的因素让您无法放心呢？”  
第一次地，面对着不请自来的警察，神父露出了笑容。  
“不，完全没有什么不方便。请您择日前来。”  
“那就这么定了。”  
微笑着，雨生回答道。在那一向都带着夸张意味的声线下，有某种更为深沉的的东西潜了进来。  
“在这个案子结束之前，我一定会再次前来拜访的。那么，今天多有打扰了，言峰神父。”

等到刑警离开了屋子，神父才开始寻找自己的Servant。并非以舒适和奢华为目的的神职人员居所并没有多少房间，简单地看了一遍之后，绮礼走向了只有他自己才知道的，通向地下工房的隐秘台阶。  
在已经习惯的、地狱一般的场景之中，黄金的从者一如驾临地狱的王一样，慵懒地站在十字架的下方俯视着地上堆叠的棺木。  
以前的英雄王是绝不愿涉足污秽之地的。被黑泥侵染获得了肉身之后，对方的性情也发生了微妙的变化——只不过本人绝不承认这一点就是。  
如果连世界上最古之王都会因为那污秽而染上狂气的话，那么自己是不是早已经疯狂了呢？对着这样的念头露出微笑，绮礼走下了狭窄而弯曲的台阶：  
“Archer。”  
微微抬起一只眼看了看Master，吉尔伽美什不怀好意地笑了出声：“哈。我还以为你会直接把那家伙带到这里。”  
“你到底和他说了什么？”  
绮礼直接问道。  
“探讨了一下以前的事情。神话也好、历史也好——”黄金之王将手里的美酒一饮而尽，“那家伙，意外地知道些有趣的事。”  
“‘有趣的’是指？”  
吉尔伽美什没有回答。  
那是文字仅差一步便不能到达的历史之尽头。在那里的相遇、战斗和离别，都已成为不复记忆之物，留下的，只有近似干涸的河床的单薄姓名。  
“到了现在才听到那个名字——哼，还真是让人不习惯的事情。”  
没有回答Servant不知所以的自言自语，绮礼将话题继续了下去：“那个警察，他看破了关于‘孤儿院’的障眼法。”  
“对一个普通人而言，算是难得。不过那种等级的魔术，什么时候被戳破都是不稀奇的事情。”对于圣堂教会用以保守圣杯战争的秘密所施予的群体暗示不屑一顾，血红色的瞳孔睨视着对面的神父，“绮礼，你变得软弱了。”  
绮礼沉默地注视着英雄王带着蔑视和嘲笑的神情。  
“卫宫切嗣也好，这个警察也好——”吉尔伽美什嗤笑着，“你被日常的生活麻醉了吗？我不是早已告诉过你吗？欲望和愉悦，才能指示给你最终的道路。”  
“如果只是遵循本能的话，人与野兽何异？”绮礼注视着在台阶下堆积着的并非死去、也不算活着的肉块，“我所行的一切，都是为了寻找到最终的答案而已。”  
“……还真是，苦修者一样的固执。”  
终于对顽固的Master和工房中阴暗的气氛感到厌烦，吉尔伽美什看也不看那些提供灵魂之力的躯体一眼，绕过言峰绮礼走上了楼梯。  
“所以，你是要给那位刑警看了？这个美妙的‘孤儿院’？”  
绮礼没有回头。  
棺木中的肉块，发出了和往日一样的细细的哀声。接近腐败的眼球摇晃着，从理性所不能触及的深渊之中将目光投向了台阶上的男人。  
这里 是 哪里  
为何 痛苦  
那是毫无意义的注视。  
就算这些被魔术填进了了棺木、从手脚的末端开始腐烂的肉块还存有“认知”，绮礼也不会对他们的疑问提出回应。  
即使已经近似无法辨认的状态，但只要略微调查就会发现。  
这些“肉块”的正体，就是从圣堂教会的群体暗示和魔术协会冬木市管理者的权力的缝隙下所隐藏起来的，圣杯战争的残存孤儿。  
这一切——在绮礼得到问题的答案之前，还必须被隐藏下去。  
“竟然会被一个普通的警察发现……”  
低声自语着，绮礼想到了最后一刻，那男人声线中潜入的奇怪波动。  
简直、就像是“兴奋”一样。  
雨生所寻求的东西——是比简单的真相还要深沉阴暗得多的东西。而在得到它之前，那烦人的男人还会一而再、再而三地出现在绮礼面前吧。  
不过，不用着急。  
想得的、就得着。寻找的，就寻见。  
神明一早做出了昭示。而神父唯一需要的，就是耐心地等待。  
今天晚上，也继续去搜索吧。说不定还会在哪里，遇见同样彷徨着的男人——

扛着练习用的竹剑和集训的行囊，柳洞零观攀登着通向柳洞寺的阶梯。虽然现在还只是高中生，零观已经具有了大人相若的沉稳气度和高大的身躯。除了寺院住持长子的身份外，长年修炼武术的身手也造就了少年异于同龄人的气质。不过，就像损友萤冢音子一针见血地指出的那样，柳洞零观是个用装模作样掩盖酒鬼实质的、作为战国时代的豪杰反而比现代人更适格的糟糕家伙。柳洞零观对此评价倒是相当受用。  
作为寺院住持的长子，必然要继承柳洞寺的家业；假若无此挂碍的话，在毕业之后到社会上去闯荡一番也不错呐。  
这么胡思乱想着，柳洞零观看见了不远处从寺门处走下来的男人。眯着眼睛确认了对方的身份，他挥了挥手，爽朗地打着招呼：  
“卫宫先生！”  
似乎在想着什么心事，男人过了几秒钟才迟钝地举起手来回应：“零观？你们集训已经回来了吗？”  
“没错，今天才回来。老虎那家伙估计又会去您家蹭饭吧，她在集训地可是好好地发了一通牢骚呢。”柳洞零观笑着，“您可得小心。”  
切嗣开玩笑地露出近似为难的表情：“那可真是大件事，没有准备好饭的话就麻烦了。”  
“是啊是啊，藤村老爷子老来我们家老爷子那里抱怨呢。”柳洞零观微笑着谈起自己的好友，“虽然已经这么大了，行动模式还是孩子、不，是野生动物嘛。一直以来，也给卫宫先生您添了不少麻烦吧？”  
“不。”出乎意料地，总是有点冷淡的男人微笑了起来，“是我们承蒙大河照顾了。”  
……真是，不甘心啊。  
就算自己抛出了饵，可是被对方这么说的话，就一点办法也没有了。大河那家伙的眼光其实并不错，问题是——  
微笑着，柳洞零观小心地隐藏起自己的思绪，指了指柳洞寺：“您今天来找我家老爷子聊天？”  
“唔，算是吧。”切嗣并没有注意对面年轻人的情绪，他的视线越过了对方注视着圆藏山的蓊郁林木，“……最近，市里不那么太平。所以过来稍微看看状况。”  
柳洞零观眨了眨眼睛。  
——什么、状况？  
“零观最近也要多多小心啊，尤其是一成，一定要让他早些回家。”毫不在意地带过了话题，切嗣抬起手看了眼表，不好意思地笑了笑，“抱歉，得先去接士郎了。下次有机会再聊。啊，如果有比赛的话请通知我们一声，士郎很期待呢。”  
“当然。”柳洞零观摆了摆手，玩笑似地说，“这样的话可必须得小心了。要是在士郎面前难看地输掉就不好了。”  
“怎么可能呢……不好意思，实在得先回去了，回头见。”  
“您路上小心。”结束了对话，秉持着后辈的礼节低头行礼过后，柳洞零观在两人擦肩而过的瞬间敏锐地注意到了对方的脸色。  
刚才离得并不够近所以没有发觉——但像刚才那样就会发觉，男人的脸色实在是过于苍白了。转过身看着将手插在风衣兜里朝着山下走去的男人的背影，柳洞零观踌躇片刻还是出声道：“——卫宫先生。”  
“嗯？”  
“请您多注意身体。士郎那孩子，在这里住的时候，也总是在说着您的事情。”柳洞零观不知道自己为什么要说这些，或许是在逐渐西斜的阳光下，潜意识察觉了某种逐渐迫近的危险因素，“——为了那孩子，也请您多多保重。”  
“……多谢。”两侧头发微微翘起的男人正色望向台阶上的少年，“多谢你的提醒。我会负起作为父亲的责任的。”  
——到底，是要发生什么呢。  
在逐渐下沉的太阳所拉长的影子中，那个柳洞零观从根本上不曾了解的男人从树荫和光线的交界处，慢慢走下山门前漫长的石头台阶。  
从来不曾以灵感见长的柳洞零观，第一次，触及到了如此鲜明的情绪。  
没有任何理由可以解释。  
唯一能够确认的，就是围绕在其身迹的无涯之暗所潜藏的浓厚危险。  
那个男人、也许、不会再一次出现在他们眼前——  
“可别这样啊。”低声抱怨着，柳洞零观目送着男人的背影，“大河会哭死的。”

士郎是在学校的操场边上乖乖等着切嗣的时候，注意到对面的男生的。  
虽然并不认识，但是从校服上能分辨出来是高年级的学生。看样子，应该是和自己一样在等待着家里人——自从诱拐事件频发之后，学校已经要求家长尽量亲自接送孩子。可是，从对方不停走来走去的动作中，士郎却察觉到了什么不对劲的地方。  
再次确认了一下校门的方向，背起了书包，士郎跳下了长椅，朝着对方的方向跑了过去。  
用手紧紧地捉住了胸前，少年神经质地来回在塑胶跑道上踱着，时不时望向校门的方向。  
“……学长？”  
突然响起的招呼声险些吓得他跳了起来，左右张望一圈才发现比自己略矮的橘红色短发的男孩正跑了过来，睁大了眼睛看着他，然后露出了笑容：  
“学长你也是在等爸爸来接吗？”  
少年转过头去看着校门。  
太阳已经开始西斜。在那镀上了一层橘黄色的校门面前，依然是空无一人。  
……还没来吗……不，为什么还没来呢。  
“学长？”  
质问的声音不屈不挠地在他身边响起。  
“啊，我是在等人。”决定用简单的回答打发烦人的家伙，少年的手指神经质地收紧了。  
“那我跟你一起等吧。”  
少年很明显地颤抖了一下。  
“不行。”他指了指操场对面的长椅，“你刚才不是在那儿坐着吗？那就回那边去。”  
“可是，”仰起了脸看着他，士郎那带着金色的眼睛显得异常的明亮，“你在害怕不是吗？我可以陪你等的。”  
被戳穿了蹩脚的谎言，少年瞪大了眼睛看着士郎。  
“……你不舒服吗？”伸手拉住了少年的手，士郎想把对方带到对面的椅子那里去——手中的冰凉触感让他皱起了眉头，“要不要我去保健室找老师？”  
“不要理我！”  
一把抽回了自己的手，少年紧张地来回看着士郎和对面仍然空无一人的校门，“乖乖地去等你的妈妈，我在这里还有别的事。”  
“你在等谁？”士郎没有听话。对方紧张的样子背后潜藏着什么——无论那是什么，那是男孩所最为熟悉的情感。  
不能放下眼前的这个人。只有这一点是做不到的。  
因为从理性到本能，都在抵触着将对方留在这里的事实。  
不能再一次离开他而去。  
“和你没有关系。”硬下心不去理会身边的男孩，少年将手插进了制服的衣兜，确认着一早准备好的东西。  
黄昏就要到来。  
在白日和黑夜失去了界限而变得模糊的时刻——恶魔就开始显出了行踪。  
“……天上的父，愿人们遵你的名为圣，愿你的国降临，愿你的旨意行在地上，如同行在天上——”#  
轻声而快速地念诵着熟谙的福音，少年一只手紧紧地握住胸前的十字架，另一只手则触摸着兜里冰凉的玻璃瓶。  
在逐渐变得艳红的世界中，有一个浑身上下裹着黑色衣帽的人，如从这不祥的血色空气中溶解出来那样，出现在了学校的门口。  
——来了吗。  
两腿不争气地颤抖起来。冷汗瞬间布满了后背。  
我见到了恶魔大人哟。他要带我离开这个讨厌的地方。  
根本、已经没有办法自己站立了。  
可事实上，自己的身体，正在一步一步地朝着黑色的男人走去。  
“我们日用的饮食，今日赐给我们。免我们的债，如同免了别人的债——”#  
“过来。”从宽檐的黑帽之下，飘来了犹如紫罗兰香气一般馥郁醉人的低语，“乖孩子，过来这里。”  
“不叫我们遇见试探，救我们脱离凶恶——”#  
要坚定你的信心。在危急的时刻，就求告神。  
手心里的十字架嵌入了皮肉。继续这样紧握下去也许会流血吧，现在少年需要疼痛带来的清醒。在走到男人面前的一瞬，少年扬起了手，将口袋里装盛在玻璃瓶里的圣水一口气地泼了出去。  
“因为国度、荣耀、权柄全是你的，直到永远，阿门。”#  
全心全意地祈祷着。  
如果是那位神父的教导，就一定不会有错。  
在遇到恶魔的试炼之时，所降临在神父耳边的声音，一定、也会降临在自己耳边的吧——  
“竟然，还留有自己的意志吗？”  
如同甜蜜的毒药一般的声音，自头上响了起来。  
瘫坐在地的少年迟钝地抬起了头。  
如同浑浊的玻璃珠一般的眼睛，正从上方注视着软弱可欺的猎物。  
紧握的手指不由自主地松开了。如同跟随着神明的羔羊一般，少年平静地站了起来。  
“没错，就这样跟着我来吧。”枯瘦惨白的手指，珍爱地抚摸着少年残留着泪痕的脸颊。虽然对方做出了反抗的这一点让他小小吃了一惊，但那可笑的圣水根本不会对自己造成任何危害。  
“胆大的孩子，是吧？！”  
对新得到的玩偶温柔地低语着的黑衣男人，忽然在背上吃了一击。  
“放开学长！你要把他带到哪儿去？”戒备地盯着陌生的男人，士郎拉着书包带子准备随时再发起攻击，“我会叫人的！”  
“不。没人会听见的。”  
朝着少年俯下了身，那枯瘦细长的手指无声地压在了对方的唇瓣上。  
有没有人——来人——  
所有的呼喊，都被手指几乎毫无力量的一压压了回去。想要继续反抗的时候，身体渐渐和意识脱节开来。甚至来不及想到更多的事情，士郎已经倒在了对方伸出来的手臂之中。  
“加上这个，这样就快要完成了。”  
随着这样的低语。血红色的空气波动了起来。  
带着两个孩子的男人，就这样从街道上消失了。  
——等着匆匆赶来的卫宫切嗣的，只剩下了养子遗落在地上的书包。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #马太福音 6 : 9 – 13


	5. C'est qu'il nous faut consentir à toutes les forces extrêmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _是的，我们必须屈从于  
>  一切终极的力量_

冬木教会中，已经无意义地在外面的夜晚游荡了一周以上的男人，迎来了意外的访客。  
“这是对冬木市管理人的赤裸裸的蔑视。”  
将一本资料夹丢在了绮礼面前的茶几上，远坂凛用着少女特有的不会惹人讨厌的骄傲宣告着。  
“……怎么突然这么说？”  
绮礼问着，面无表情地翻开了被突然丢到自己面前的资料夹——夹在里面的大量剪报险些散落下来，不过代行者还是及时地改变了角度避免了惨剧。  
“那个在冬木胡乱杀人的魔术师。”将双臂交叉在胸前，凛用丝毫不输给成人的目光逼视着言峰绮礼，“别和我说，你对这个人的存在一无所知。”  
“怎么可能。”绮礼翻阅着少女在A4大小的资料夹中整理的时间线、地图和相应的剪报资料，“警方已经找了我两次。不尽快解决的话，恐怕你就要有一位被警察带走的监护人了。”  
“啊，那他可真是看透了你的本质。”凛如惯常那样讽刺着他，浑然不觉自己的话语在某种意义上接近了真实。  
“作为小学生而言，是足够详细的家庭作业了。”故意轻蔑地合上资料夹，绮礼心中暗暗感到吃惊。依靠父亲的留下的魔术笔记，在短短的一年之中，少女就像放在水边的海绵一样迅速地吸收着知识而成长了起来。在实际的魔术使用上仍是菜鸟水平，知识层面却绝不可小觑。  
果然是远坂家的血脉历经了六代而结出的最为成熟的果实吗？看到凛的成长，绮礼似乎也理解了为何远坂时臣会将自己的亲生女儿送到间桐家中——除了无知之外，浪费这等的天分，绝非身为一个魔术师所能忍受之事。  
“小、小学生……！”被简单地激怒了，凛站起来一手夺回资料夹，三两下翻到想要的页数，“好好看看这张地图吧！这可是远坂作为冬木地脉管理人的珍藏！”  
绮礼微微眯起了眼睛。  
就连时臣，当初也没有将这张图拿给自己。凛的话——果然年龄还是太小了吗？低下了头，他仔细地看着在面前摊开的地图：  
“虽然听说过……但是，没想到居然是这么详细的地图。”  
“那是因为对圣杯战争并不适用。”凛叹了口气，“在那样子的战争中还要抢占最好的灵地的话，简直就和挂着‘来杀我’的牌子没什么两样，所以，御三家才会占有这么大的优势。”  
绮礼指了指冬木市东侧的一脉用蓝色标明的灵地——这是他并未搜查的场所：“这里，为什么要用不同的颜色标明？”  
“啊，因为是间桐的产业。”说到这里，凛不甘心地咬住了嘴唇，“他们家的一大财产来源就是将持有的灵地出租给外来的魔术师。”  
那个妖怪一样的老人，会将自家的灵地租给在冬木市犯下连续杀人案件的魔法师吗？想到曾经有一面之缘的虫使，就连绮礼也难得地感到了棘手。  
“不过，我想间桐家是不会这么不谨慎的。”皱了一下眉头，凛很快道，“我觉得，最有可能的还是市中心。”  
“我已经找过了一些地方。”绮礼在心里一处一处将地图上标出来的地方删去——这样，剩下的地点已经不多了。是在靠近圆藏山的地方吗？还是在幽灵洋馆还要靠南的地方呢——  
“那，这里呢？”  
凛伸出手，指着一块被深红色的线条围绕起来的地点。  
“——市民会馆。”慢慢地念出了地图上的文字，绮礼抬起头看向少女，“你是说，现在的纪念公园了。”  
“虽然经历了重建，但是，地下部分还残留在那里吧。”凛直直地看着绮礼的眼睛，“不会引人注意、足够隐蔽又具有高灵格的地方。你还能想到更好的选择吗？”  
“不。”  
回答了少女的疑问，不由自主地、神父露出了愉悦的笑容。  
“——这一定，就是命运的安排吧。”

最后确认了一遍身上的装备之后，切嗣切开了紧急出入口的铁锁。地下建筑所特有的沁凉湿冷的气息铺面而来，他点亮了手电，沿着潮湿的台阶走向废弃的地下建筑的深处。  
自从伤愈之后已经过了几天。晚上的搜寻虽然在持续，但几乎排查了所有的灵地都没有见到半点外道魔术师的迹象。最后，切嗣想到了柳洞寺。  
大圣杯所在的空洞虽然不具可能，如果是被结界包围的柳洞寺的话——无论内部发生了怎样的异变，外界恐怕都感觉不到吧。  
结果，在寺中不仅无法察觉任何魔术的痕迹，柳洞寺根本就没有外来的访客。  
最终，除了从报纸上获知的、不断增加的受害者数目之外，切嗣只是在重复徒劳的奔走而已。  
到底会藏在什么地方？  
如果是陌生的城市也就算了。在这个曾经为了圣杯战争而进行过仔细勘察的城市里——究竟还有哪里既具有足够的隐蔽性，又具有足够的灵格来支持工房的建立呢——  
这样思考着，切嗣从柳洞寺回到了市里。  
天色已经晚了，估计士郎还在学校等着自己吧？大河回来的话，今天晚上家里会异常地热闹吧——  
想着和魔术完全无关的话题，切嗣轻松地接近了士郎的学校。在转过街道的最后转角之时，身体忽然打起了冷颤。  
指尖发冷。  
胃部剧烈地翻动。  
冷汗在瞬间布满了背部。  
这样的异样感觉只有一瞬，很快就全然消失了——这已经足够让切嗣确认，刚才自己正一脚步入了结界的边缘。  
不。不可能的。  
他甚至不及仔细地思考，脚已经先于理性而奔跑了起来。  
空气中的异样气息越见微薄。刚才这里还存在着结界的话，现在已经完全消失了。被夕阳染成金红色的视野中没有任何人类活动的迹象；熟悉的校门边上，眼熟的黑色书包被留在了地上。  
甚至不用打开书包去确认。边上的便当袋子的图案已经说明了一切。空荡荡的校园，就像小丑一样对着跪在地上的男人咧开了嘲笑的大口。  
简直就像诅咒一样。  
一直以来，他与他所有珍爱的人，都注定了在相遇的瞬间便等同于永别。*  
为什么会认为——那之后，就会有所变化呢？  
到底是怎样回到自己的家里的，切嗣已经想不起来了。在男孩身体里埋藏着贵重的魔术物品，对此，他还留有追踪的办法——尽管即使能够得知男孩的所在，也无法确定对方是否还在生。  
启动了魔术之后，得到的结果让男人再一次看到了命运的恶意。  
那外道魔术师隐藏的地点，即为上一次圣杯战争最后的战场。  
将男人的幸福、理想以及一切都扼杀的送葬之所。  
——为什么不早一点想到呢？  
既具有足够的隐蔽性，又具有足够的灵格来支持工房建立的地点。除了柳洞寺、圣堂教会和远坂家之外，就是那里了。  
在网络上调查出了通向公园下方废墟的隐藏入口，切嗣带上了所有可能用的到的装备，走向了昔日的战场。  
虽然、现在已经完全无法辨认当时的形貌了。  
用手电照着已经被大火熏黑的墙体和水泥柱，切嗣踏着地上的积水缓慢地前进着。  
没有将市民会馆地下深达三层的建筑完全拆解，而是就在原迹上做了支撑和覆盖——从施工人员的角度来看，也并非不可理解之事。  
因为只要走在这里，就仿佛能够鲜明地看到那污浊的黑泥所翻卷起的庞大恶意、听到死去的人们的无声哀嚎——  
竟然找到了这个地方。  
眯起了眼睛，魔术师杀手无声地向遗迹的深处前进着。  
偌大的遗迹沉在几近无声的黑暗中。手电只能照亮有限的地方，被光线打扰了的野鼠匆匆从不速之客的脚前穿过。仔细去听的话，就能听到墙壁上的水细细地渗下来的声音。  
用手电照了照四周，切嗣终于确定这是市民会馆的地下停车场。这种程度的庞大空间是无法架设工房的。那么，敌人是藏在再上面一层吗？在他一度和言峰绮礼战斗过的房间之中？  
如果要谨慎些的话，就不应该做这种揣测，而是应该老老实实地对这里进行搜查。可是被掳走的士郎并没有留给切嗣这种余裕。在脑海中调入了市民会馆的平面图，他朝着最近的楼梯走去。  
现在只能祈祷那楼梯还维持一定程度的通行功能。

踏着沾满夜露的草坪，言峰绮礼来到了纪念公园。  
市民会馆的遗址、大惨案的残骸——怎么说都好，现在只不过是冠有“公园”之称的、覆盖着绿草和树木的林地。然而，即使是在过分拥挤的新都，公园中的人仍显得异常稀少。  
并不是地理位置不好，或是动线设计不合理之类的问题。而是这里弥漫的气氛，本能就让人想要远离。  
——除了，以观赏痛苦作为幸福之来源的异端神父。  
呼吸着仿佛夹有异样的寒意的空气，言峰绮礼驾轻就熟地找到了残留的备用出入口。在工人试图整理这里的遗迹时，或许是因为黑泥残留的缘故，出现了数起伤亡事故——无奈之下，人们采取了简单粗暴的填埋办法。于是，钢筋水泥的结构就这样被埋在下面了，就连当时的紧急出入口也仍然原样保留着。  
也就是因为这样，外来的魔术师才这么容易地把这里作为据点吧。  
用手电照亮了狭窄而接近倾颓的楼梯，绮礼缓步走入了市民会馆地下的残骸。虽然已经过去了那么长的时间，但那场战斗就仿佛昨天才发生过一样清晰可辨。确认了被火熏黑的墙壁和柱子的布置，绮礼认出了这是通往那原本的舞台下方道具室的走廊。  
一上来就直奔主题吗？  
怀着愉快的心情，代行者沿着走廊向前走去。  
空气渐渐变得寒冷起来。在手电照不到的阴暗之处，有什么发出了细小的哀声。浑浊的影子就像从黑暗中溶解出来一样，叠在了绮礼前进的道路上。乍看起来是无害的影子，实际上却是借助死魂而形成的、能让普通人病上一个星期的瘴气团。  
……这玩意还真是让人怀念。  
从怀中抽出了黑键，绮礼熟练地用魔术编制了锋刃。  
似乎本能地感觉到了危险，层层叠叠的影子摇晃了起来。  
“不过来吗？”对着并无知觉的阻碍者们露出了笑容，绮礼投出了手中的黑键。  
压缩了圣堂教会的术法，概念武装切裂了空气。连哀鸣都来不及发出，浑浊的影子就彻底消散在了空气中。  
一直延伸到走廊尽头的混沌之群似乎都因为这一击而产生了动摇。然而，在其上施加的魔术，却绝不允许它们后退。发出了铁钉切割玻璃一般的尖锐声音，无数的影子朝着敌人涌了上来。  
一只一只料理的话也不是不行。只是、总感觉这样下去的话，就会错过什么重要的东西。  
「我既灭杀，我亦创生。我既伤害我亦济世。无一人得逃离我手，无一人不收我眼底。」  
挥动着手中的黑键，代行者启动了圣堂教会的“对灵咏唱”。  
「于宽恕以报复、于信赖以背弃、对希望以绝望、对光明以黑暗、对生世之物予昏黑之死。」  
黑键劈下——又一个影子消散于此世。在其之后，没有尽头亦看不到来源的黑影疯狂地涌向了孤独的代行者。  
无论是谁站在它们面前，都会被这庞大的诅咒所压倒和淹没，只除了早已将世界巨大的恶意取来作为自己心脏的男人。  
「——Kyrie eleison. 」  
用那求主垂怜的祈祷，将魔术画上了句号的瞬间，整条走廊的空气都开始了震动——就如同在不见光线的地底洒落阳光，影子们颤抖着、蜷缩着、终究还是被压倒一切的“洁净”无情地肢解了。  
——只有这种程度、是远远不够的。  
沿着走廊向前走去，绮礼奇妙地感觉到了心脏清晰的搏动。  
就如同、宣告着什么一般。  
对着这个残破的废墟，和蜷缩在地底的魔术师吗？听起来简直像是笑话。还是说，有什么别的东西——其他的人——也来到了这里呢？  
将手扶在了几近坍塌的门扉上，言峰绮礼已经确信在那之后所等待着他的——将是他一直寻找着的男人。

将变形了的门一脚踢开，虽然做了准备，切嗣还是被扑面而来的尘土弄得呛咳起来。  
当年那样强度的火焰，早应该将水泥块中埋入的钢筋融化，从而彻底毁坏市民会馆的地下结构。但不知因为什么缘故，整个的地下建筑仍然保持了和建成时大致相符的面目。  
还有什么残留在这里吗？  
本能地打了个寒颤，切嗣举起手电，照着已经被火烧得面目全非的走廊。当年的壁纸和地板早已剥落，漆黑或灰化的残骸零落地散在地面上。和脑海中的建筑图对照之后——还是很容易地看出，自己现在所处的地方。  
这一层最重要的房间——也是当年处于舞台正下方的道具室，只需要穿过这边的演员准备室之后就可以到达了。  
端起了枪，切嗣尽量谨慎而快速地移动着。  
从孩子被掳走到死亡——这之间的时间跨度是多大，谁也不能担保。  
黑暗之中，有什么从视野的角落一闪而过。转过身去用手电去照的时候，已经不见了。  
……绝不是小动物等级的东西。  
绷紧了所有的神经，切嗣继续向前前进着。  
在他身后——一个庞大的不明团块，朝着入侵者扬起了巨大的手掌——  
下一刻，枪声在狭小的空间里回荡开来。连头也没有回，魔术师杀手从腋下射出了致命的子弹。  
那团块发出了难以形容的怪异响声，颤抖了几下之后，就恢复成破碎的砖头、铁管和残骸，七零八落地滚了下来。  
切嗣站在了原地。在手电光线的极限之处——有什么同样的东西，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。  
“啧。”  
计算着弹夹的数量和在身前身后逐渐增多的残骸团块，切嗣开始了奔跑。  
没有时间在这里耗下去了。  
残骸的团块虽然迟缓、却比切嗣想像还要更快地封住了去路。切嗣放弃了以枪支开辟道路的打算，从怀中掏出了手雷。  
在这种建筑条件下，整条走廊都会崩塌也说不定。  
脑海中闪过这样的念头的瞬间——有什么到达了。  
那是毋庸置疑的魔力波动，却不是卫宫切嗣所熟悉的任何一种。  
空气因为这力量而震颤着。巨大的团块就好像被海浪拍击的沙堡那样，瞬间就失去了形状散落下来。  
魔术师杀手难得地皱起了眉头，望向了墙壁的彼端，然后才踩踏着满地的残骸继续前进着。  
果然是教会的魔术吗。  
在此时、此地、能使用这种等级的对灵魔术的人。  
再怎么想，也只有那家伙了。  
下意识地停住了脚步，切嗣望向走廊尽头。  
已经脱离了门框的门板歪斜地倒在那里。即使这样，他还是认了出来。  
过往的战斗在指尖上颤动着。他握紧了手中的枪，不再犹豫地走向昔日的战场。

在最深暗的地底，枯瘦苍白的男人摆弄着实验台上的试管和坩埚，精密地将某种深黑的液体加入面前的小瓶。断续无法连续的音节，偶尔从他的喉间溢出。  
——像是……在哼歌的样子？  
被丢弃在房间的角落，士郎迟钝地思考着眼前的景象。  
如同察觉了士郎的视线，枯瘦的魔术师忽然回过了头。浑浊如磨砂玻璃球的眼珠眨也不眨地看了回来：“已经醒了吗？”  
士郎用力地睁大了眼睛。  
只要一听到那似乎在深处带有金属颤音的嗓音，大脑就没办法正确地运转——  
“真是奇怪。”放下了手中的药瓶，男人在幼小的猎物面前俯下了身体。  
士郎屏住了呼吸。  
在这种距离的话就会感觉到，那枯瘦的肢体散发出来的强烈臭味。  
“没道理会醒来的。你、到底有什么不一样的地方？”  
好像在树枝上蒙上了白纸的指头，随意玩弄着士郎的脸颊。魔术师端详了对方一会儿，终于拍了拍手站了起来。  
“这样也无所谓。——那么你就看着吧。”  
……看什么？  
士郎茫然地望着继续在喉间漏出诡异的声音的魔术师。他走到屋子中间的平台前，伸出手，粗鲁地将台子上的东西都扫了下去。其中一些滚到了士郎脚边——当他辨认出那是什么的时候，整个胃都反转了。  
被剥离出来的眼球茫然地望着脸色煞白的少年。本来、作为器官的东西，是不可能再表现出“视线”的——但此时，那东西正在毫无疑义地“望”着。  
“啊、还没有死透吗？”注意到了仍然顽固地黏在平台一角的肉块，魔术师为难似地道，“这样可不行啊。你只是‘未完成品’。没有继续存在下去的价值。”  
就像这样就可以忘掉脚边的眼球，士郎的视线不由自主地跟了过去。——在那台子的角落，一只泛青的小手正像坚持着什么似的、死死地扒着台子的边缘。  
“真是没办法啊。”  
魔术师感叹着，转过了身，朝着房间中唯一的光源弯下身去——直到这时，士郎才注意到，那里存在着某种类似壁炉的东西。随后直起身的魔术师，手中已经握住了一柄被烧得通红的烙铁。  
“领受你的命运吧。”  
宣告着，魔术师将烙铁印在了那肉块上。  
没有嚎叫。  
有的只是逐渐扩散开来的、奇异的烧焦气味。终于，“啪嗒”一声，那肉块终于落在了地上。  
继续哼着不成旋律的调子，魔术师拿来了一只锥形烧瓶，开始在台子上描画着什么。  
眼球还挨在士郎的脚边。  
掉在地上的手被烙上了奇特的纹样。  
身边的少年还在沉睡。  
而士郎的思考已经趋于停顿了。  
这果然是、噩梦吧  
“好了。”魔术师自言自语着，“下面要做的就是准备了。”  
为什么、还看不到完结的时候  
在目光涣散的士郎面前弯下了腰，魔术师露出了一个大大的微笑——那笑容几乎要撑裂他的脸颊了：  
“害怕吗？你在猜我要做什么吗？你嗅到死亡的气味了吗？好孩子。不过，第一个可不是你。”  
伸手抱起了一旁沉睡的少年，魔术师转身回到了实验台前。  
那是、要做什么呢  
迟缓地，在理智和疯狂的边缘上，有个问题冒了出来。  
将珍贵的实验材料仔细地放好，将少年的头颅转了过去、露出白皙的后颈，魔术师从袖中掏出了一根细长的银针。  
那是……！  
比起迟钝的大脑，身体似乎已经先一步明白了印在视网膜上的图景的意义。  
浑身都在灼烧。被束缚住的关节剧烈地疼痛了起来。有什么、在身体里狂暴地动了起来——  
噩梦也好眼球也好残肢也好恶臭也好奇怪的男人也好……其他的事情，一瞬间都从脑海中消失了。  
要——想办法做点什么。  
什么也好。  
“你在焦急？”头也不回的魔术师，投出了这样的问题，“真是个有趣的孩子。”  
用手指抚摸并确认着骨头的缝隙。  
下一刻，细长的银针没了进去。  
少年的身体微微挣扎了一下，就恢复了静止。  
士郎不知道自己是如何站起来的——加诸在他身上的束缚略微松动，却没有因为他的激动和愤怒而消失。  
“怎么了怎么了？”  
犹如紫罗兰那带着危险的花香，魔术师的声线在士郎的头上响起了。  
“这样可就看不到了。来，还是好好地坐在这里等着吧。下一个，就轮到你了。”

推开了门之后——迎接言峰绮礼的，果不其然，是卫宫切嗣的枪口。  
发自内心地微笑出来，神父缓慢地举起了双手，走向这世界上现在唯一还被他惦记的男人。  
说些什么解除自己的嫌疑吧。不，就这么看着他怀疑的表情，应该也是件有趣的事情。  
出乎意料地，在绮礼采取行动之前，切嗣已经放下了手中的枪。  
“你是来调查那件案子的吗？”  
男人的声音沉稳而没有半点动摇的迹象。一上来就直奔主题，简洁得让绮礼有点失望。  
“不错。警察都已经找到教会了。”   
环顾着只余下一片废墟的道具室，切嗣干脆地说：“被误导了。工房不在这里，恐怕要在更深的地下。你知道怎么下去吗？”  
“——我可没带这儿的地图。”绮礼并不在意到底要怎么去找龟缩起来的魔术师，“说起来，你为什么要找这个魔术师？”  
“我收养的孩子被带走了。”切嗣有些焦躁，这不只是因为面前的男人。后背上仿佛有蜘蛛爬过一样——直觉正在不断提出警告。  
“从一周前？”绮礼好整以暇地问着。  
“今天晚上。”  
“这就说不通了。那天晚上，你为什么会去幽灵洋馆？”  
“我没必要告诉你。”  
“不，你当然要告诉我。”伸手握住了切嗣的上臂，言峰绮礼利用自己身高的优势朝着男人倾过了身，“我们可是连那么亲密的事情都做过了，切嗣。”  
下一刻，短暂垂下的Contender立刻重新指向了绮礼的眉心。  
微笑着放开了对方的手臂，绮礼注视着男人纹丝不动的表情：“生气了？”  
“别那么叫我。”  
简单地反击着，切嗣扣下了扳机。  
子弹擦着绮礼的发际飞了过去。发出了濒死的惨叫，从身后无声扑过来的枯干的人形落在了地上。  
“卫宫。”从善如流地改了称呼，绮礼投出了手中的黑键。从另一扇门冲过来的两具行尸被这一击串着插在了地上。  
“看样子是陷阱。”  
看着从四面八方冒出来的行尸，魔术师杀手用短机枪代替了自己的礼装。  
“这可不怎么高明。”  
手一抖，六枚黑键已经出现在了代行者的手中。  
短暂地交换了一个眼神，绮礼朝着门口冲了出去。就如同早已计算好那样，黑键准确地割断了行尸的头颅，而追上来的行尸都倒在了切嗣的枪下。冲出了道具室后，切嗣用牙咬掉了手雷的拉环后扔了进去：“——快走！”  
连续投出了六枚黑键清空了前进的道路，两人朝着走廊的尽头飞奔出去。下一瞬间，巨大的爆裂声在身后响起。爆炸的气浪沿着走廊扩散开来，将奔跑的两人推了出去。  
那是一瞬间、失重的感受。  
绮礼先落在了地上。过大的摩擦力使得代行者的后背一片烧灼——即使隔着防弹的制服。之后，切嗣压到了他的身上。  
运气真是不错。  
在各种意义上这样想着，绮礼看着那张和自己现在近在咫尺的脸庞。虽然情景截然不同——可是他却想起了，那天晚上在地板上所度过的愉悦时光。  
以补魔为名义亲上去吧。  
这样的话，男人是会愠怒呢？是会像那天一样反抗呢？还是只会默认这样的事实呢——  
就在他脑中闪过了诸如此类的种种念头的时候，切嗣一手按在他的脸上，顺手将压在身下的枪抽了出来，朝着走廊的另一端扫射了过去。  
“……压到我了。”  
绮礼低声说着。  
身上的男人什么也没说地站了起来。仍然躺在地上的神父仰视着对方。  
在身后火光的映衬下，代行者的眼睛无声地问着。  
你会将手递给我吗？  
切嗣微微地颤抖了一下。然后，他转过头去，看着刚才冒出了行尸的地方。  
……还真是无情啊。  
默默地笑着，绮礼坐了起来，从兜里掏出了手电：“从这儿向前，应该能找到备用楼梯。”  
男人没有回答，只是默默地向前走去。  
感觉到对方不自觉的紧绷，绮礼的心底升起了极其细微而微妙的感觉。也许、那就是普通人所言的“满足感”。  
至少，现在的卫宫切嗣，绝不会对言峰绮礼视而不见。  
暂时、这样也可以了。  
品味着心头慢慢发酵的感情，绮礼好心情地跟在了切嗣身后，朝着更深的楼层前进。

“啧。”  
本来端坐在桌子前观察着药剂状况的魔术师，像是听到了什么令人烦躁的声音一样抬起了头。  
“那些烦人的东西没有被挡住吗？”  
就在他想要站起身来的时候，忽然看到了坐在墙角的男孩，仿佛要说什么一样、微微地开合着嘴唇。  
明明眼神都涣散了——还存有最低限度的理智吗？  
真是奇妙的材料啊。  
本不可能对抓来的实验材料有特殊的对待，魔术师还是走过去跪在了孩子的面前：“呐、你想说什么？”  
“……为、什么……”  
“为什么？”  
“要……杀了……他……”  
“你不担心自己的吗？”  
魔术师惊奇地问着。  
少年已经根本不可能听到魔术师的疑问。他只是执拗地、重复着那个问题。  
“那么，我就悄悄告诉你一个吧。”用枯瘦的手指捏着孩子的面颊，“这是为了——让他们从死里复活哟。”  
士郎茫然地转动着视线，一看到毫无生机地躺在那里的的躯体就立刻躲避开来。  
“问题是，总是不顺利。想要的，是真正的人类，可是每次做出来的都只是半成品。”魔术师叹了口气，“终于，这次已经站在门槛上了。绝不可能允许别人来捣乱。嗯、要怎么办呢？”  
放置在书桌角落上的水晶球，忽然崩出了一道裂纹。  
“在说话的时候就接近了吗？”魔术师为难地皱起眉头，“这可真是——难办啊。”  
赤铜色头发的少年仍然在喃喃地问着什么。在他的瞳仁中，映出了魔术师放置在桌上的药剂。  
在那之中，黑色的液滴，就如同舞蹈一样在绿色的溶液中沉浮着。


	6. Wir sind die letzten einer Welt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _我们是这世界的终末_

那是很久很久以前的事情。  
为了对抗无可逆转的死亡，一个男人，将恶魔召唤到了此世。

地下的废墟一片寂静。  
通向地下三层的楼梯多数已经变成了完全无法通行的状态——那并非是建筑的自然倒塌，而是人为制造的路障。最后找到的被魔术所隐藏起来的唯一通路，布满了魔术师为了保护工房而设置的各种结界。  
切嗣强迫自己冷静下来，仔细查看着结界布置的痕迹。  
时间虽然在流逝，但是并不一定就昭示着最坏的结果。  
“你在紧张。”  
低沉的声音无预兆地在切嗣身后响起。他打了个冷战，仍若无其事地回答着：“没有。”  
随你怎么说。  
绮礼并没有错失对方那微小的动作。看着切嗣开始着手拆解结界，他好整以暇地继续发问：  
“那天晚上在幽灵洋馆，你也是去找这个魔术师吧。”  
“这有关系吗？”  
“我想知道。”绮礼露出了卫宫切嗣绝不想看到的笑容，“尤其是，考虑到我们现在作为同一战线的战友关系。”  
切嗣放弃了继续在这个问题上和他纠缠下去的打算：“——他是我以前追击过的魔术师。”  
“哦？”绮礼注视着男人未曾停顿的动作，“‘魔术师杀手’这种工作，我以为你已经洗手不干了。”  
切嗣头也不回：“有说闲话的工夫不如来帮忙。”  
“这些东西我可是一窍不通。”绮礼愉快地说着，“我不是什么正规的魔术师，你应该比我更清楚这一点。”  
低咒了声，切嗣用小刀割断了地上的某个字符。一阵电线短路般的劈啪声响过之后，面前的结界彻底地瘫痪了下来。  
——但是，这只是开始而已。不可能和曾经入侵过的远坂家相比，“哈梅尔的吹笛人”在通向工房的道路上还是如正统魔术师一样，架设了足量的魔术。往好处想，这说明他们找到了正确的通路，另一方面，时间必定还要继续拖延下去。  
深深吐了一口，切嗣开始继续拆解下一个魔术。  
“为什么还要继续‘赏金猎人’的工作？”恼人的质问仍然没有停止，并朝着问题的核心直线而去，“依照常理的话，早该停止了才对。”  
切嗣手上的动作一滞，但很快就继续了下去。  
“在平常的日子里，根本没办法得到平静。即使理智认为结束了，但是本能还在下意识地寻找着战场。卫宫，你一开始就是从那种生活里形塑出来的，到了现在这个年纪，改变已经太迟了。”  
即使对方部分地说中了事实，切嗣也不可能对这男人束手就擒：“你是在说自己吧，代行者。”  
“啊啊，你果然是理解我的，卫宫。”  
“……当我没说。”  
切嗣决定将此后对方的所有发言直接忽略。他轻柔地取下了被嵌进墙壁缝隙里的试管——小魔术，但充分有效。这样又可以前进三个台阶了。  
背后的目光仍然会让他不舒服，不过这无关紧要。  
“即使这样，家庭生活还是让你感到快乐吗，卫宫？”丝毫没有在意对方的冷淡，绮礼就像是要把在心里积存的问题都倾倒出来那样继续了下去，“收养一个和自己并无关系的孩子，即使是你害死了他的父母——这是失去了理想和一切的你继续活下去的理由吗？那真是靠不住的东西。”  
切嗣迅速地破解了面前的陷阱，再次走下了台阶。  
对于对方的毫无反应，绮礼饶有兴致地追问了下去：“你不生气吗？”  
没有可能因为这种事情而生气。为了达成目的，魔术师杀手不可能在这种时候和同一战线上的人争论。  
“果然。——这是你自己也曾经问过自己的问题吧。”  
切嗣微滞了一下。  
就像将紧闭的蚌壳撬开以搜寻里面的珍珠一样、绮礼仔细地品味着对面男人所有的细微反应。在那张毫无缺陷的属于“魔术师杀手”的面具下面，男人到底藏进去了多少值得扭曲神父好好品味的痛苦之味呢？仅仅是想到这个可能，绮礼就能体味到犹如迈向决战战场一般的激昂。  
这是毫无道理的感情。  
对这个男人的期望、早在很久之前就已耗尽了才对。  
但是——理性或常识这种东西，本来就不可能存在于由黑泥滋养的灵魂之中。报复也好、执着也好、或者更深的什么也好——绮礼有要在这个男人身上得到的东西。  
他并不知道那是什么。  
只要继续挖掘下去，就一定能够让心中这无尽的空洞，得到暂时的填补吧？  
“结束了。”  
将作业的小刀收入怀中，没有理会喋喋不休的代行者，切嗣迈下了最后的台阶。对方的话语是否动摇了男人的内心——从他的表情上，根本无法看出。  
……又被暂时地逃掉了吗。  
略略感到失望，理智亦早已预测了这样的事实，因此也不会特别失落。随着切嗣走下了台阶，代行者朝着黑暗的彼端望了过去。  
“欢迎光临。”  
犹如在蜂蜜之中调进了剧毒的声音，在入侵者们身后响了起来。  
“虽然是完全不懂得敲门的客人，但是太过拘泥是没办法变成慷慨的主人的。”  
没有半分迟滞，切嗣将手电和枪口朝着声音发出的地方转了过去。  
怀抱着闭合着眼睛站在原地的少年，就像傀儡师将心爱的木偶展示在人们面前一样、魔术师温柔地说着：“来，向客人们打个招呼吧、乖孩子。”  
……完全被挡住了。  
将要扣下扳机的手指、在最后的千分之一秒停了下来。——并不是因为别的，而是魔术师的要害部分、几乎完全被少年挡住了。  
不、没什么可犹豫的。  
在此时牺牲一人份的性命，不过是更长久回报的必要祭品而已。这是他一直所行的道路——那不是正确的道路、却是“卫宫切嗣”所知的唯一道路。  
只除了心底有个声音正在窃窃私语着：  
如果那是士郎的话？  
果然——还是————  
在他下定决心的一刻，绮礼握住了魔术师杀手的手腕。  
“那是我认识的人。”  
就仿佛回应着神父的宣告一样、少年睁开了眼睛，无神地望向了对面的人们：  
“晚上好……先生们。”  
“哎呀，居然是你认识的人吗？”魔术师的声音几乎可以算得上惊喜了，“居然没有认出来，坏孩子，这可真是太失礼啦……来，好好地看看这位神父先生！”  
少年木然地听着魔术师的指令，转动了眼球看着面前的男人——那视线僵硬凝固，几近并非活人所能有的注视。但是慢慢的，理智和感情渐渐苏醒、在黑白分明的瞳孔中活动起来：  
“神父……先生？”  
绮礼观察着对方。在手电的光线里无法确定，少年的脸色却有过分惨白的嫌疑。是因为惊吓？还是因为……？  
“神父先生，你骗了我……”  
在魔术师的手掌中，少年的声音神经质地颤抖着。  
“我一直在祈祷，可是神没有来……”  
“——是吗？那真是遗憾。”  
绮礼轻描淡写地回答，放开了切嗣的手。  
切嗣不确定地望向代行者。  
“你骗了我……神没有来……”  
如同坏掉的自动人形，少年重复着支离的字句。血开始从他的眼角冒出，刚才还黑白分明的瞳仁也染上了赤红之色。  
“我不该阻拦你的。那孩子已经死了，留下来的只是死徒化的躯壳而已。”  
冷静地，神父判明了眼前的事实。  
“……果然还是没有成功。虽然这已经是所有之中最接近完美的一个了。”遗憾地说着，魔术师放开了怀中的少年，身形向后消失在走廊的黑暗之中，“客人就由你接待吧。另外一个孩子，应该也准备好了才对。”  
“——士郎！”  
意识到魔术师究竟在说什么，切嗣拔腿追了上去。  
从口中爆出了尖牙、渐渐失去了人类之形状的少年，连看也没看跑过去的魔术师杀手一眼、就朝着仍然留在原地的神父扑了过去。  
……就这么想要找一个可以寄托怨恨的对象吗？  
绮礼在心底嘲笑着，手中的黑键伸展了开来。  
“虽然对不起你，不过还是请你尽快安息吧。”

外道魔术师的身影，就仿佛融化在黑暗中那样，在切嗣来得及开枪之前就消失了。  
不过切嗣并不关心魔术师的去向。如果外道魔术师刚才说的是真的话——士郎现在也许还活着也说不定。  
走廊比应有的还要漫长。从建筑的结构上来说，这距离是不可能的。是黑暗让距离变得更长、还是焦急起到了同样的作用——他已经没空去确定这种事情。终于、手电光线的彼端终于出现了门扉，他什么也没想、一脚将门踹了开来。  
在注意到工房的布置的瞬间，晕眩一般的既视感狂乱地卷了上来。  
在架子上陈列着的、枯死的花和青绿的花。那些初见之下无法明白用途的仪器、和一度见过的一模一样。就算是所有的魔术师都会以相同的谨慎来装点他们的工房，那也不代表——这个景象会在完全不相关的地方看到重复。  
“这让你感到熟悉吗？啊啊。没有错。如果是用着这样的魔法的话，那么你应该是姓卫宫吧。”  
仿佛没有听到身后响起的声音一样，切嗣强自按下了心底的所有狂乱和疑惑，走向了被放在工房正中央台子上的男孩。  
“你的父亲曾经和我是朋友。对于他的实验、我也曾经给予了不少指导，怎么，他还没有成功吗？”  
确认了士郎一切安好之后，切嗣转过身，面对着在门口露出了深刻的微笑的魔术师：“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“这不可能。因为自己的孩子资质还算不错，所以无论如何都要在自己的一代研究出不受肉体局限的办法——这是他和我说过的事情。”哈梅尔的吹笛人露出了深陷于记忆的表情，“那么，那就很清楚了。你拒绝了你的父亲？真是愚蠢的男人。”  
“你到底教给了他什么？”切嗣说着，手中的枪口毫不游移地对准了外道魔术师。  
“这是什么怨恨的表情啊。”睁大了混浊的眼睛，哈梅尔的吹笛人不敢置信一般地望着面前的男人，“他只是不愿意相信死徒化是获取长生的最好出路；而我告诉他，那是唯一的办法。”  
甚至没等对方说出最后一个字，切嗣手中的扳机已经叩了下去。大口径子弹近距离的直击将男人的胸口打出了一个空洞。就算是魔术师也不可能从这样的伤势下存活——  
哈梅尔的吹笛人迟钝地低下头、查看着自己的伤势：“……你可真是粗暴。这可没办法继续用下去了。”  
切嗣什么也不说地再度扣下扳机。这一次枪口对准了魔术师的头颅。  
瞬间，惨白枯瘦的男人的影子、如同水中之月一样消失了。  
“果然是个不知道尊敬长辈的危险家伙。”  
犹如甜美的剧毒一般的声音在身后切近地响起。在对方说出第一个字的时候就已经转过了身的切嗣终于因为对方的举动而完全冻结了。  
像刚才怀抱着变成了死徒的少年那样，不知何时绕到了切嗣身后的外道魔术师，将士郎如同盾牌一样揽在了胸前。  
究竟是什么时候——还是一开始的时候就在那里呢？  
“看来你也不是这么笨吗。没错，我可是从一开始、就没有离开过这间屋子。你要开枪试试看吗？”魔术师戏谑地将手指顶住了自己的太阳穴，“‘砰’的一下——你手里那东西倒是挺惊人的不是吗？”  
切嗣从来没有觉得手中的枪变得这么沉重。刚才还只是设想的情况，瞬间就已经在眼前变成了事实。  
自己会开枪吗？  
“你倒是不妨赌一赌。这孩子还活着，或者已经死了？”恶意地微笑着，哈梅尔的吹笛人注视着对面的男人，“也有可能会是你好好地瞄准了开了枪，却不小心把你的孩子打死了。”  
切嗣沉默了片刻，终于缓缓地放下了持枪的手臂。  
果然、已经不可能了。  
就算是仍然拿着枪，拖着这样的身躯像惯性一样和之前做着相同的事情——卫宫切嗣已经无法再扣下扳机了。  
他已经没办法去接受，重要之人从自己面前离开的可能——  
为什么，不能早一点领悟到这一点呢？  
“我只是一个普通的药剂师。可是只要在这里，你们就不可能攻击我。”浑浊的眼睛，嘲笑着男人的不自量力，“成年人可不是我实验的好材料——嘛，对送上门的东西不可挑三拣四。”  
麻木感就像蛇一样从四肢的顶端缠绕了上来。那言语就像渗入了毒药一般——也许本来就在里面编入了精神性的魔术吧。  
“为什么要重复这种事？你已经活得足够长了。”在魔术师心满意足地朝自己走了过来的时候，切嗣不由得问道——这也是因为，他眼角瞥见了一抹无声地接近了的黑影。  
“你以为我只是和平凡的魔术师一样逃避着死亡吗？”魔术师露出了不可思议的神情，“我可是从被人们称作‘哈梅尔的吹笛人’之后开始，就一直在这个世界上游荡了。”  
思绪短暂地出现了空白。  
这个外道的意思、是——？  
“和以前的‘神秘’相比，现在这个世界，简直是清晰得让人厌恶。黑暗消失了。就连攫取人类都变得那么复杂。”魔术师浑浊得眼睛睨视着放弃了抵抗的男人，“在之前，就算整个村子从地图上消失，也不是什么稀奇的事情啊！”  
瞬间、切嗣明白了过来。  
并不是借用了传说的名字。  
而是一开始——就是这个研究着死亡和复生的异端，构成了古老的传说。  
吹着笛子的恶魔带走了所有的孩童，从此之后再也没有人见过他们——  
如果这是真实的话，那么，眼前的男人，难道已经存在了千年以上的岁月？！  
“我追求的，可不是简单的‘超越死亡’这种小事而已。”浑浊的眼睛，就像玻璃珠一样盯住了失去了反应能力的切嗣，“在这个世界上，只有一种东西是不可逆转的，那就是死亡。但是，有个魔术师对这一事实感到了绝望。  
“有没有办法越过死亡呢？  
“如果是在魔术的领域里，人可以比想象中持有更长的寿命——但是，他追求的不仅仅是‘延长’，而是‘逆转’。  
“于是——我就在此出现了。”  
完全没办法理解对方话语中混乱的人称，切嗣一边看着从魔术师身后无声地接近的代行者，一边注意着不要在自己的表情中露出端倪：“——你简直疯了。”  
“那可是人类、最为基本的愿望呐。难道你就没有吗？”紫罗兰一般过分甜蜜的恶魔之声，就如同在耳边毫无距离地响起——  
“即使付出一切也好，也希望对方能够再次存在于这世上的对象？”  
瞬间、世界翻转了。

有种从过长的梦境中清醒后，残留的恍惚感。  
“……亲爱的，快点起来啦。”妻子温柔的声音在耳边响起。  
挥开了了最后的睡意睁开了眼睛。已经整齐地穿好了和眼睛颜色相称的红色洋装的爱丽丝菲尔正从上方温柔地微笑着。  
“爱丽。”  
低声嘀咕着——不知为何，总觉得身体过分地疲倦着——切嗣半闭了眼睛问着：“再多睡一会儿吧。”  
“不行。今天是孩子们的文化祭。不是已经向公司请假了一定要出席吗？”  
文化祭吗？虽然之前完全没有那样的记忆，一旦被提醒过就清晰起来。  
“……真是的。怎么好像都忘记了一样。”  
“是前一段太累了吧？”  
“……大概吧。”  
“那就再睡一会儿吧。我先去送孩子们，不过，一会儿一定要过来啊。”  
领受了妻子的好意，切嗣翻了个身，享受着难得的迟起。已经定过了闹表，可最后起来的时候还是迟了；急匆匆地收拾好赶到学校，又和警卫费了一番口舌解释迟到的情况才算得到了入校许可，看着陌生的建筑和涌动的人潮，切嗣涌上的只是手足无措的错觉。  
——难道说之前都没有来过吗，孩子们的学校？  
“切嗣君。”  
温和的声音在身后响起。过去的同事也是得力的手下、旧姓久宇的青年女子正微笑着，朝站在门口的男人打着招呼。  
“舞弥小姐。好久不见，近来可好？”  
“嗯嗯，已经逐渐熟悉了这边的生活。加西亚前一阵也回来了。今天是弟弟要去演出，所以就和他一起来了，没想到能碰见切嗣君。”  
“……妈，弟弟不是还在等吗？”  
似乎很不喜欢自己的母亲和切嗣寒暄的样子，身后不远处那肤色黝黑的少年抱怨着。  
“你这孩子，卫宫先生是过去帮了我很多的上司……”  
舞弥无奈地抱怨着自己的长子。虽然在心底泛起了奇妙的错位感，切嗣还是摆了摆手：“舞弥小姐请先过去吧，我也要去士郎和伊利亚班上了。”  
“……那、先失礼了。”微微鞠了一躬，舞弥带着自己的长子消失在熙熙攘攘的人群中。  
暂时压下了那不自然感，切嗣继续寻找着孩子的班级。应该是很显眼的爱丽偏偏无法找到。盲目地在孩子们来回穿梭的文化祭的摊位前走来走去，最后反而先听见了儿子的声音：  
“老，老爸！”  
切嗣一怔，四周转了一圈才发现了正将自己整个人缩在“冬日城堡饮茶店”看板后面的——不知为何戴着长长的假发和蕾丝发卡的士郎。  
“你怎么……”仔细看才发现从看板后露出的女仆装的裙角，切嗣叹了口气，“这个，又是伊利亚的主意？”  
“妈妈也有分。”士郎的脸已经红得不能再红。  
切嗣深深地叹了口气，忽然觉得自己来迟了是个无比正确的决定。爱丽的兴趣在某些方面大概是有那么一点糟糕……想了想，他还是态度正确地告诉自己的儿子：“如果实在太糟糕是可以拒绝的，不过，如果还可以接受的话，就让着点妈妈和姐姐吧。”  
士郎瞬间露出了一个混杂了安心、担忧和无奈的充分复杂的神情，最终还是对着父亲的教训点了点头。  
“……那你们班的摊位在哪里？”  
“从这边过去往前就可以了。”士郎指了指某条通道。  
看着孩子极力将身体躲在牌子后面的样子，切嗣在离开之前还是尽量安慰道：“别在意，这大概也算是一种人生经历……”  
——虽然，这大概没办法让始终哭丧着脸的士郎感到安慰就是了。  
再次穿过了喧闹的人群，切嗣总算找到了伊利亚。穿着女仆装的银发女孩正笑盈盈地站在门口招待着客人，看到切嗣后眼睛一亮，一如每日那样冲了过来：“爸爸！”  
“伊利亚……”伸手抱住了扑过来的女儿，切嗣的心情不由得复杂起来——我的伊利亚已经这么大了吗？这么看起来真是可爱——但是周围那些男生的眼光是不是太过往这边集中了？说到底，这种仿佛马上就要看女儿出嫁的心情是什么啊？  
“切嗣你来得好晚！”嘟起了嘴，伊利亚认真地抱怨着，“喏，这是和妈妈一起做的裙子，好看吗？”  
怀抱着天底下所有父亲都会有的复杂心情，切嗣点了点头：“漂亮极了，但是……”  
“啊，对了，爸爸你先进去等吧，一会儿我去给你点饮料的！”完全没有理解傻爸爸的复杂心态，伊利亚拉着切嗣的手跑进了已经坐满了人的饮茶店，“呜……人太多了，啊，切嗣你先坐在那边吧！”  
将店里唯一一处空闲的座位指给了切嗣，伊利亚说着“待会儿就来”之后就啪嗒啪嗒地跑开了。  
“……不好意思打扰了。”  
拉开椅子坐下之后，切斯向同座说着。  
“不，没关系的。”  
客气地寒暄着，男人放下了手中的咖啡杯抬起了头。  
“……言峰。”  
切嗣下意识地叫出了对方的姓名。  
和闹哄哄的文化祭气氛相异、异常沉静的神父看着眼前的男人，片刻后才道：“您是……卫宫先生吧。”  
切嗣知道对方是新都圣堂教会的神父——未曾谋面过的知道，更遑论彼此熟悉。可是，对方这疏远的态度，却只是扩大了那异样的违和感。  
“是的。没想到在这里碰见您。”  
“啊，是因为父亲老友的女儿今天要在一会儿的文化祭上表演，所以我也收到了邀请。”平淡地讲述着这样的事实，神父沉稳地注视着男人，“您的女儿，是那位银色头发的？”  
切嗣点了点头。这平稳又缓和的日常，一切都显得如此正常；只有从一开始就徘徊不去的异常感，在面对着这个男人的时候、不由自主地膨胀扩大起来。  
“真是个天真活泼的孩子。”  
“哪里……”  
简短的寒暄过后，两人没有再交换任何话语。神父就如切嗣到来之前一样，慢条斯理地啜饮着学生们制作的廉价咖啡。很快，他将见底的杯子放在了桌上，朝着切嗣简单地点了点头，起身离去了。  
一切，都是理想之中的样子。  
温柔的妻子和可爱的儿女。过着平稳生活的朋友。在街上遇到的能够打招呼的熟人。  
本来这一切，是可以让卫宫切嗣沉溺下去的。  
但是，只有那个男人——只有那个男人不可能溶进日常生活之中。  
因为那是始终都在以卫宫切嗣感到恐惧的执着，追逐着卫宫切嗣根本无法理解的目标的男人。因为那是始终无法信任的对手、必须警戒的敌人。硬要说的话，大概、是从根源上，就注定了对立的双方——  
如果说，那个不可能扭曲的男人也扭曲了话。  
就只能说明，这整个世界，都是虚伪的魔术而已。  
“……切嗣？”  
不知何时来到了自己身边的女儿，正睁大了眼睛疑惑地看着自己。  
他跪在了地上，紧紧抱住了女儿纤细的肢体。  
“切嗣？你在哭吗？”  
“……啊。”  
感觉到了什么，伊利亚紧紧抓住父亲的衣服：“不要说。再多停留一会儿不好吗？”  
“我也不想和你分开。但是，即使在这里停留再长的时间也不会具有意义——”  
伊利亚将头埋在了父亲的肩膀上，仿佛这样就可以避免那接下来的冷酷言语一般。  
“因为这一切都不是真实的。”  
喧闹的世界瞬间寂静了下去——一切都如打碎的玻璃般分崩离析开来。他手臂中温暖而纤细的身体、失去了形状和重量。

“哈梅尔的吹笛人”哼着歌，将倒在地上的两个魔术师放到了一边，重新走到了实验台前。他们竟然会以为自己没有发现第二个魔术师的入侵——这也实在太过小看活了一千年的魔术师了。  
实验被打断了也不需感到急躁。在超出一般人想象的漫长的岁月中，男人除了“失败”之外，从未得到过任何其他的结果。即使如此，每一次实验之前，男人都相信着，这回一定能够取得成功。  
虽然——他从未为成功做出什么努力。  
从很久以前开始，他手中所掌握的，就只有似是而非的理论罢了。  
以极其微小的量度，添加一点这样的成分或那样的成分。也许有些会见效，大多数配方根本不构成实际的差别。事实上，因为太过繁杂，他根本已记不起来究竟试过了哪些配方。比起看不到尽头的魔术，他真正喜欢的是将无辜的小孩花言巧语哄骗到身边的过程；像刚才那样欺负焦虑的魔术师，也充分地让他感到愉快。  
即使如此，男人仍然在重复着、他坚信着马上就要成功的实验。  
从根本上来说，他就缺乏“人类”这一物种才会具有的钻研精神嘛。  
——这样说的自己，难道不是“人类”吗？  
“这可真是个——复杂的哲学问题呢。”  
沉思着，哈梅尔的吹笛人举起了试管。  
这一副试剂，一定能够达成他一直追求的结果吧。  
丝毫不知道自己已经被黑泥残余的狂气所控制，将地下的巢穴据为己有的外道魔术师毫无理由地坚信着：  
只要是在这个地方，就一定能让历经了千年的试验开花结实。

“那东西根本不可能有用。”  
随着冷淡的评论，三根黑键骤然伸长了锋刃，插入了男人惨白枯干的身体。  
“——你？！”  
哈梅尔的吹笛人睁大了眼睛。比起惊讶于自己受到袭击，他更在意绮礼醒来的这个事实。  
“还没有死吗？”  
神父无聊地道，手一翻，六枚黑键再度投射出去。枯瘦的魔术师，就如一条濒死的虫、摇摇晃晃地靠在了屋子中间的实验台边。  
“你是怎么回事？”即使被撕裂了身体，外道魔术师的语言也没有任何的滞涩，就像这身体根本不会给他带来痛苦一样，“为什么我的魔术会在你身上失效？！”  
“啊，你是说，那些让我妻子复活过来的可爱的幻觉吗？”  
真心愉快的笑容爬上了绮礼的唇角：“那我可真要谢谢你。因为，你送给了我愉快地将她杀掉的经历呐……！”  
“这个年代真是，就连圣堂教会的走狗的质量也下降了……”外道魔术师惊奇地打量着绮礼，“你简直跟我一样、就是个——嗯、怎么说来着——‘变态者’那样的存在？”  
“就算这是实情，听到你说出来也足够令人不快。”绮礼嗤之以鼻，索性不再理会只剩下一口残命的魔术师，将仍然躺在实验台上的男孩抱到了一边。  
似乎想起了什么，哈梅尔的吹笛人还是发出了吃吃的笑容：“你杀了我也是没用的。你的同伴已经完了。他不可能从我的魔术中挣脱——”  
“关于那一点，我想，你还是不要太看轻那男人的好。”  
神父平静地说着，举起了手中的黑键对准了外道魔术师的头颅。  
“哈哈哈，如果你以为这种小伎俩就能杀掉我的话……”  
魔术师的狂言被半道中断了。他睁着那浑浊的眼睛，就像看到了最不可思议之物一般，慢慢地倒了下去。在他身后露出来的，是仍然冒着轻烟的contender的枪口，和神色平静的卫宫切嗣。  
“看来我们最终解决了问题不是吗，卫宫。”  
微笑着，绮礼走了过去，将外道魔术师身上的黑键一一拔起。  
“……多谢。”  
切嗣低声地说着。  
“哦？我倒是没想过，会从你口中听到这种话呢。”  
绮礼得意地说。切嗣已经越过了他，走到了被代行者挡在身后的士郎面前。魔术师的催眠还未解除，因此孩子仍然沉沉地睡着。似乎是终于感到了安心，切嗣站起来的时候极大地摇晃了一下。  
“怎么？”  
绮礼问着。  
“没有什么。能请你带着士郎先去地面上吗？我在这里还有一些工作要做。”没有回头地，切嗣说道。  
“既然你这么说……”走了过去，绮礼拎起了地上的孩子，“不过，我可不会很有耐心。”  
“在纪念公园的南门等吧。”  
简单地说着，切嗣仍然没有转过身去。  
举起了一只手算是回答，神父夹着孩子消失在了工房之外的通道中。  
直到足音远去了，切嗣才转过身来注视着地上魔术师的残骸。像时间被忽然拨快了一样，魔术师的遗体瞬间破败下去，最后只剩下了几根骨头。  
不可能简单地被杀掉吗？  
切嗣说着，忽然捂住了头。那个庞大混杂而邪恶的意志、就如同在声张着自己的存在才是正当的一样，从身体和思维的内部挤压着“卫宫切嗣”。  
“果然是……寄生的东西吗……！”  
低声地说着，切嗣紧紧地握紧了手中的枪支。  
到底是什么时候开始演变成这样的呢？不，一开始就已经是这样了。哈梅尔的吹笛人一直就没有存在过。在那躯壳里的，从来就不是魔术师——而是被魔术师的残留意志所劣化了的某个“幻想种”而已。  
如果是那样的话，事情就变得简单了。  
留在卫宫切嗣面前的，只不过是他做了无数次的选择题而已。  
为了多数人的得救，而牺牲少数人的性命。  
只不过，这一次——他自己既是天平的量度者，也坐在“少数人”的一侧。  
他深深地吸了一口气，从怀中掏出了以防万一而带在身上的炸药。  
整个人就如同发了高烧那样飘忽。手脚有种奇妙的迟滞和沉重。视野时而模糊时而清晰地飘忽着。那沉入他身体的“什么”正在喧嚣着——这是它想要的东西，而它不会一直放任他。  
不。  
你就要结束在这里。你的屠杀、你的目的、你未完成的魔术，一切——都要结束在这里。  
没有第二条道路。  
手指的动作意外地稳定。  
塑胶炸药的分量是足够的。无论是这被诅咒侵染的建筑、还是这被他困在身体里的邪恶之物——都不可能再次跑掉。  
就如同察觉到了他的想法一样，身体里的恶魔发出了只有切嗣才能听到的激烈的抗议。  
“真是抱歉。”切嗣将身体后仰靠上墙壁，语气中毫无遗憾之意，“你再怎么抗议也没用。这里只有我一个活人——你别想再离开。”  
那东西还在说着什么。切嗣根本没有听。他估算着离开的言峰绮礼的脚程、他和士郎到达地面的时间、爆炸的范围和那二人的安全之后，将手机和雷管连在了一起。在外衣兜里有什么硬硬的东西挨着手背，拿了出来才发现是上次出门时忘在里面的香烟。  
不是最习惯的牌子，不过也好吧。  
熟练地敲出了一支，他将香烟凑到了嘴边，才发现根本没有打火机。  
算了。  
有点遗憾——也没有关系。  
视野、渐渐被被侵入身体的异物所腐蚀了。再过片刻，恐怕听觉也要消失了吧？  
就让你暂时得意一下吧。  
到此为止，已不需要切嗣再做什么了。  
安静地等待着这一切的终末，切嗣仍然不由自主地想着——  
假如一开始就是这样——假如一开始，要牺牲掉的就不是别人，而是“卫宫切嗣”的话，那么，这会不会让一切变得更好呢？  
在来得及想出答案之前，似乎蕴含了怒气的、熟悉的低沉声音，忽然在头上响了起来：  
“——我就知道这里面有问题。”


	7. Ich muß nichts mehr entbehren jetzt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _现在我肯定不再缺少任何东西_

“言峰。”  
叫出了来人的名字，切嗣并没有什么意外之感。大概是觉得、之前那样乖乖听话的言峰绮礼，就跟幻境里的正经神父一样不真实吧。  
一只有力的手握住了他的上臂将他拉了起来。  
“这个，看起来相当严重。”用手指抚过了对方脸上被侵蚀的纹路，绮礼啧了一声，“是恶魔吗？”  
“……你不该回来的。”  
切嗣低声地道。失去了焦距的、被侵蚀染红了的眼眸转向了男人的方向。  
“——怎么可能。”  
重新把切嗣放回了地上，绮礼三两下拆掉了对方做的简陋引爆装置。  
“你真以为这样子就能解决它？”  
切嗣没有回答。手里的枪早已丢开了。他整个人在墙角蜷缩成一团、无法控制地颤抖着。  
神父俯视着地上的男人。异色的纹路就像爬虫一样，逐渐从切嗣的半边脸颊蔓延了开来。  
“真是的。如果把这个男人送到你的手里——我可就难办了。”  
低低地说着，绮礼弯下了身子、将男人蜷缩的身体一点点打开——这费了一些工夫，潜藏在男人身体里的东西试图挣扎着逃离、卫宫切嗣则直觉地反抗着任何具有危险的行动。用领带捆住了男人的双手，利用身高的优势将男人压制在地上，绮礼咬破了自己的食指。  
“虽然并不是熟悉的魔术，不过大概勉强能用吧。”  
——连“大概勉强”，都只是虚言罢了。  
驱魔咏唱，甚至都不是言峰绮礼修习的科目。老实说，只是从妻子那里听到的，类似于简单仪轨程度的东西——虽然对她的体质而言，是根本用不到的无用术法。  
完全没有实践过的东西、第一次就敢用在别人身上。估计卫宫切嗣知道的话大概会疯掉。  
不。  
已经到炸弹都拿出来的地步了，结果是什么，对你也无所谓了吧？  
“放心吧。就算失败了，我也会负起责任将你杀掉的。”  
在男人的耳边低语着，绮礼伸出咬破的手指，用鲜血在男人的额头和心脏画下了十字，然后念出了咒文的开端：  
「太初有言」  
男人的身体大大地颤抖了一下、随即静止了下去。  
「言与神同在 言即是神」  
真正信心坚定的驱魔师、会藉由圣水和圣器的帮助，在圣洁的场所将整个驱魔咏唱重复几十上百次来达到驱除的效果。不过、在真正执行起来的时候，往往用的是更加简单粗暴的手段。  
他解开了男人的衣服。在昏暗的手电的光芒下、那颜色反而显得异常地苍白。绮礼低下头去，亲吻着男人紧闭的嘴唇。  
和体质没有关系。借用着信仰和仪典的名声，实际上只是魔术的变种而已。  
已经做过一次的事情，绝不会增加难度。  
「驱逐你 这污秽的灵魂 信德的仇敌」  
用皮肤去交换热度。  
用唇舌去交换气息和味道。  
这真是奇怪的事情。上一次、只是为了让男人屈服的手段，这一次，只是刚刚开始，绮礼就已经莫名地激动起来。  
原因再简单不过。  
因为眼前的男人，已经自己将自己逼入了痛苦的边缘——  
「人类的诱惑者 痛苦的制造者」  
念诵着咒文，绮礼轻轻咬噬着男人背后的刻印。  
没有什么会比这直接的刺激更为有效。男人发出了难耐的声音，下身的器官也开始抬头。  
——要点、就是让恶魔兴奋而浮上附身者的表面。  
即使理智再清晰地不过地知道所有行为的起因，身体却脱离控制地炽热起来。  
操纵男人的情欲——就仿佛将把对方的所有都收到掌心里的错觉。  
在这时候杀了你会幸福吗？用黑键穿透骨头和骨头的空隙将你钉在你自己选定的祭坛之上，用手指撕开你的胸膛、用舌头舔过你的心脏，将你的鲜血作为美酒的材料——  
对魔术师杀手而言这是件好事也说不定。  
因为你终于可以逃离一直以来、你所厌恶的道路了。  
但是，言峰绮礼还没有得到相应的回馈。  
一直在寻求、但一直一直也没有拿到手里的东西——  
「呼求圣名 你要恐惧 速速逃避」  
进入的时候，男人发出了微弱的呻吟。那是完全失去了控制力之后才会溢出的呻吟。苍白的皮肤因为情欲而燃上了红晕。一条又一条的、证明着附身之物的线条浮上了体表。  
这给了绮礼更加恶意地玩弄对方身体的借口。  
只要去做的话，就能掌握这个身体的情欲。  
像这样让你流出无意义的泪水、给你痛楚、让你止不住地颤抖、因为情欲而燃烧、甚至对我这个敌人吐露哀求。  
这一切都并不是那么难于做到的事情。  
我们的身体如此的不稳固，它能给我们一时的愉悦和困惑，可它们只是短暂的迷惑、比花火更短暂的眩目。  
在犹如高烧一般的激情中，绮礼的理智，从未有过地清晰起来。  
就算领受了这样的愉悦。  
还是——远远不够。  
我想要的，从来都不是这单纯的“愉悦”。  
在这一点上，我和不断地放弃幸福、不断将自己割裂的你，是多么的相似啊。  
卫宫——切嗣。  
「因父及子及圣灵之名 在此圣十字的记下——」  
这世界上，一定、再不会有第二个人像我这样理解你了。   
进行着人和人之间所能达成的最为亲密的接触，在近乎谵妄的激情中，言峰绮礼清楚地认识到了这一点。  
你的愚蠢、你的正直、你的痛苦、你的理想、你的失败、你如眼下般难看的姿态、对自己的残忍、想要去珍惜别人的心情和将幸福全部虚掷的痛苦和空虚——  
这些所有，世界上，再也不会有第二个人明白了。  
但是，你却不会知道这一点。  
你不会想要理解我，也不会想要接近我。你走在光明的一侧，从不在意地上的影子。  
这对我也正好。  
事实上只有这样才值得期待。如果卫宫切嗣了解了“言峰绮礼”，那么二人就不可能存在和平的虚像。  
这躲避并非基于对争斗的惧怕。  
不断虚掷幸福的道路尽头——会如镜面一样照出我的答案吗？  
给我答案吧。  
在你毁掉了唯一圣杯的此时。  
在你反复地夺取了我的希望之后。  
把你挖尽也没有答案的话——那就是领受复仇的时候了。  
对于“言峰绮礼”而言，他想要的是、他从未得到的愉悦是——  
将信任自己之人的幸福亲手打碎的一刻。  
就这样撕裂着幸福行走在痛苦之中吧。就这样抱持着虚象沉溺在日常生活之中吧。  
然后，在一切都准备好的时刻，将所有的痛苦都捧到我的面前——  
那就是，你将要领受的、由我所安排的复仇，卫宫切嗣。  
「驱除罢 远离罢 离开此身 返归汝所——」  
附身在男人身上的灵发出了无声的惨叫。无数的线条挣扎着、涌动着，最终化作了一阵黑色的烟雾逃向了空中。  
「Kyrie eleison.」  
将黑键和最后的驱逐咒文一起送入了涌起的黑雾，绮礼静静地等待了片刻之后，伸手解开了切嗣手上的领带。  
仍然昏迷着的男人发出了轻微的声音——但是并没有之外的动作。  
轻笑了一声，重新把对方的衣服穿好，绮礼背起了切嗣，走进了漆黑的通路。

那是傍晚之前、在柳洞寺所发生的事情。  
就在切嗣确认了寺内的结界并没有外来的魔术师之后，有人在背后叫住了他：  
“唷，卫宫先生。”  
打过招呼，柳洞寺的住持微笑着望着少见的访客：“卫宫先生近来可好？”  
“托福。”对对方为何会叫住自己有些惊讶——想想也不难理解。对切嗣而言，对方只是在爱丽丝菲尔的葬礼上见过一面的僧人；但作为藤村一家的好友，住持恐怕已不止一次地听过关于卫宫切嗣这个人的传言了吧。  
“尊夫人过世，也已经一年了吧。”  
就如同聊着家常话题那样，住持缓缓地说着。那在山峰的清寂中所孕育的声音，就如同溪流一样流进了听者的心中：  
“我主持过的葬礼有很多。人过世了之后，必然在亲近之人的心中留下巨大的空袭。但是，那样的空隙，总是能够随着时间的推移而慢慢填补起来。卫宫先生，您不是也有能够填补那空隙之物吗？”

不。并不是在心中具有空隙和伤口。而是整个人唯一所剩的，就只有微薄的存续的意义。  
散碎到只剩下一片的花瓶无法被修补。  
胸中的巨大的空洞，亦没有东西可以弥合。  
可是即使如此——

在面颊上感受到清晨的寒气之时，切嗣渐渐恢复了意识。  
记忆着刚才所经历的一切的身体发出了疼痛的抱怨。知觉还要慢半拍才能取回四肢的实感。  
自己正在被某个人背着前进。  
“……言峰？”  
“醒来了吗？”低沉的声音，不仅仅是透过耳朵、也透过相贴的身体传来。  
“可以了。请放我下来。”  
切嗣要求着。  
神父停住了脚步。  
切嗣搭着对方的肩膀滑到了地上。落地的姿势稍微有些不稳，不过他很快自己向前走去。  
绮礼微微眯起了眼睛，注视着男人的动作。  
没错。  
就算看到了他最糟糕的姿态。就算比这世界上任何一个人都要熟悉眼前的男人——只要卫宫切嗣不去注意的话，这短暂的，从他的痛苦中取乐的行为也是短暂的。  
那么就只有一种解决办法。  
比起成为他的“敌人”，不如成为他的朋友——  
在朦胧的微光下，切嗣很快就认出纪念公园的景色：  
“……士郎呢？”  
“在那边。”绮礼伸手指着靠近公园门口的长椅。在那上面，橘红色头发的男孩蜷缩成了一团睡得正熟。  
“我欠你这一次，言峰。”  
沉默了片刻之后，切嗣低声地道。  
“不用这么客气，卫宫。”绮礼唇边的弧度加深了，“毕竟我们是这样的关系。我可不想看到你死在这种东西手上。”  
“这种东西吗？”自嘲地低语着，切嗣朝着养子走过去。在心底的某处，他隐约领悟了这样的事实——  
已经没办法凭借着之前的惯性、继续下去了。  
不可能再取回机械性的冷酷，也还有着继续生活下去的理由。  
向往着远大的理想的“魔术师杀手”已经死了。在这里留下的、只是烦恼的凡人卫宫切嗣而已。

清晨的街道寂静无声。  
经历了那样的夜晚之后，眼前平静的一切反而像是一种错觉。两人沉默地走在空无一人的街道上，只偶尔有一辆汽车从这奇怪的组合身边飞驰过去。  
纪念公园出来不用多久，就到了新都和旧都分歧的路口。绮礼停下了脚步，比了比被切嗣背在身上的男孩：“如果可以，我可以送你们回去。”  
切嗣笑了下：“没关系。这种程度的体力还是有的。”  
点了点头，绮礼道：“再见。”  
“下次见。”如平常的熟人般寒暄过后，切嗣背着士郎转向了通向深山町的道路。  
“……卫宫。”  
突兀地、神父的声音从背后传来。  
“嗯？”  
“现在冬木的夜晚没有了让你消遣的对手。”带着某种莫名的笑容，绮礼注视着男人在平静下包含着动荡和危险的眼眸，“你会感到无聊吗？毕竟对于‘魔术师杀手’而言，这样的日子、才是你的日常生活吧？”  
托了托背上的孩子，切嗣望向了东方发白的天空。从那里，第一缕晨曦照亮了再度渡过了危险夜晚的冬木。  
“不。我将回到真正的生活中去。”  
这并不单纯是对对方的疑问所提出的回答，也是卫宫切嗣——不再作为魔术师杀手、而是作为人——最终取得的答案。  
身后的男人还在说着什么。但是切嗣只是望着眼前仿佛展露出了截然不同的面貌的城市。  
现在，他只想快一点回家而已。

在走上坡道的途中，士郎迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛。  
自己——正在某人的背上。  
并不是那么的强壮。却让人觉得安心。  
啊啊。  
那发生过的一切——果然，只是梦境而已。  
因为，自己不是正在和爸爸走在回家的路上吗？  
“老……爸。”  
困倦地呼唤着唯一可以依赖的家人，少年将脸紧紧地贴上了父亲的后背。  
“醒了吗？再睡一会儿也可以的。”  
已经醒了。  
虽然想这么说，但是，清晨的微风是那么柔软地吹拂着面颊。一步一步起伏的节奏，就犹如摇篮曲般叫人安心。  
咕哝了几声，困意再次将少年的双眼合了起来。  
重新将孩子向上托了托，切嗣继续走着。片刻后，小声的问话在耳边响起：  
“……又要、出远门了吗？”  
“不。这次，会留在士郎的身边。”  
在睡梦的边缘得到了想要的答案，赤铜色短发的少年心满意足地沉入睡眠。不自觉地露出了柔和的笑容，切嗣走过空无一人的道路，推开了自家的门。  
“——切嗣！！！士郎！！！”  
两眼盈满泪水的老虎——不、是藤村大河扑了过来。  
“你们居然一晚上都没有回来呜呜呜我担心死了！”  
“——大、大河，要站、站不住——”  
“……藤姐？！——要、要倒了！”  
“啊啊、回来就好。”  
披着和服外褂的高大男人撩开门帘，从屋里走了出来。  
“藤村先生？！您——什么时候过来的——”  
“听大河打电话还以为出了多大的事。这不是好好的回来了吗？来来，吃早饭吃早饭。”  
“藤姐，你做的早饭？”  
“怎么可能，是我啦。”  
皱着眉头的青年从起居室里探出了半个身子。  
“零、零观大哥？”  
“呜呜呜士郎你回来就太好了，姐姐我好想你的手艺呜呜呜……”  
“藤姐、喘、喘不过气来——！”  
卫宫家的早晨，今天也一如既往地热闹着。

独自顶着晨露踏在返回的路上，绮礼沉醉在今天所获得的胜利中。  
就算是这样地享受了对方的痛苦、迟钝的男人，也并没有发觉绮礼在通常的表面下隐藏着的深刻恶意。  
想要看到男人更深刻的绝望。  
更剧烈的动摇。  
当男人再一次失去了所有之时，言峰绮礼就能够得到最上乘的收获了。  
就算要花费长久的时间也好。  
在等待圣杯降临的漫长的岁月之中，他和他，都有充分到足以浪费的时间。  
你就沉醉于这虚伪的平静之中吧。  
直到那注定的时刻，我带着真实再来敲你的门的时刻。  
在那之前——  
微笑着推开了教堂的大门，绮礼看见了坐在祭坛上方的从未见过的金发男孩。  
“神父先生，早安。”  
露出了天真无邪的笑容，少年对着走近的言峰绮礼问候着。  
……乍一看的话只是觉得眼熟。感觉只要仔细去想的话就能明白对方的身份，理智则先一步发出了诘问。  
“——你是？”  
“Master的眼睛真差呢。”少年微微撅起了嘴唇的样子有些过分可爱了，“——就连自己的Servant也不记得了吗？”  
绮礼停住了脚步。  
……这么说来确实如此。眼睛和头发的颜色都是一样的。  
这又是世界最古之王玩的什么把戏啊。  
并不想被总爱胡乱出牌的王者破坏了心情，绮礼直接越过了少年朝后面走去。  
“——有个人来找你了。”  
绮礼停住了脚。  
“谁？”  
“是曾经来过的刑警。现在应该也在等着你吧。”  
无声地叹了口气，没有再管莫名幼化的Servant，绮礼穿过了教堂中庭的走廊，推门进入了自己的住所。  
然而，起居室中只留下了茶几上剩下原封未动的茶杯。应该留在原地等待的刑警早已不见身影。  
……还在找着那虚伪的证据吗？退了出来，准备去卧室查看的时候，绮礼忽然看见了走廊对面的门敞开了一道缝隙。  
那是通往地下工房的门。

听到了身后楼梯上响起的脚步声，雨生从棺材边直起了身，抬头望着地下室的入口。  
在那里，黑衣的神父沉默地望着闯入了秘密之所的男人。  
“我一个一个地检查过了。”丝毫感觉不到危险一般，雨生露出了平日那犹如狐狸的笑容，“没有最近被带走的孩子。这一次，看来我是完全找错对象了。啊，在某种意义上，也没有错。这里面装着的，都是那些应该在‘孤儿院’的孩子吧。”  
“最近的凶手已经死了。”慢慢地走下了最后几阶台阶，黑键已经出现在了神父的指间，“我想雨生先生很快就能亲自去询问他了。”  
“雨生龙之介。”  
从刑警的口中，忽然吐出了和眼下情况完全无关的名字。  
“上次，神父先生曾经问过我，是不是知道这个男人吧。”  
“你否认了。”  
“没错。那只是权宜的谎言。”弯起的眼睛完全遮掩了雨生的表情，“龙之介是我的侄子。他一年前在冬木市死去，这件事，我想神父先生您一定也很清楚吧。”  
“是的。”绮礼停在了雨生面前，“就和他作为连续杀人犯的身份一样清楚。”  
轻声地笑了起来，雨生几乎是满意地看着绮礼：“真是——什么事情也瞒不过您。我们的一家，就是盛产异常者的家族。虽然绝大多数都用信仰麻醉着自己过着循规蹈矩的生活——也有龙之介那样、暴乱地将自己的嗜血冲动全然释放的家伙呢。”  
“我并不感兴趣。”  
“不，您应该知道这一点。”雨生注视着神父毫无表情的面孔和手中伸展了魔力之刃的概念武装，就如同遇到了多年不见的老友那样述说着，“因为我们整个家族的起源，就是‘自灭’这种不被神明允许的罪孽。”  
绮礼嗤笑了一声。不管眼前的男人是如何——当初Caster的Master是如何在冬木造成动乱的，他还确实持有印象。  
“听起来会奇怪吗？不如说，我们只是追逐着最后的、唯一的，也是最高的‘死’。龙之介还太过年轻，他单纯地被死亡的味道迷惑了，在杀人鬼的岔道走下去，这样他只能在最后的一瞬间才明了自己的欲求。”雨生的脸庞浮上了狂信徒和圣徒的双重印象，那神情奇妙地给人以“仁慈”的错觉，“而我则是早就知道了那一点。——所以，我一直在精心地挑选着，能够为我带来死亡的人。”  
“所以，你找上了我。”  
“准确地说，在你之前还有许多。”说着，雨生从腰间拔出了一柄银色的短刀，充满爱惜地拂过那锐利的刀锋，“真是讽刺，只是追求着自身的终结的我，竟然选择了‘警察’这种事实上毫不相关的职业。”  
“这东西，这可和警官的身份并不相称啊。”不动声色地讽刺着，绮礼从怀中取出了最后的黑键。  
“没有关系。因为我只是以‘杀人鬼’的身份找上门来的。”雨生微笑着拉开了架势，“请您充分地让我得到快乐吧，言峰神父。”  
并没有任何预兆地、短刀和黑键在狭窄而阴暗的空间中擦出了剧烈的火花。  
那是极为短暂的过程。  
就在雨生的短刀离绮礼的颈动脉还有一寸的时候，神父的黑键已经顶住了刑警的心脏。  
“……还真是、丝毫不留情面啊。”  
苦笑着、雨生扔掉了手中的刀。  
“这难道不是你正在等待的东西吗？”  
“——没错。在看到神父先生的那一刻我就知道了。在这麻醉着自己、将死亡远远地抛掷开去的虚伪到让人想吐的世界里——只有神父先生你，散发着我喜欢的气味啊。”雨生自嘲地笑了，“无论追缉了多少杀人鬼都不能让我得到这种预感。我将在你手上领取死亡。这大概是就是那种‘一早就已经注定好’的事情吧？”  
“如你所愿。”  
就像回答着信徒的祈愿，神父递出了手中的剑刃。  
因为肺部的灼烧而咳了起来，被黑键透体而入的雨生，一步一步地走向了将自己杀死的男人。  
“多谢你……言峰神父。”  
“不用。”  
“呐、我也让你……感到……满意了吗？”  
带着血的手，伸向了神父仍然丝毫不动的脸庞。  
“你太过兴高采烈了。所以我不会幸福。”  
“……谎话。”  
用整个生命去追逐着最后的死亡的男人，最终只是将头埋在了杀人者的肩上。  
“明明、是……高兴着，取回了你的日常才对。”  
并没有伸手推开倒下来的男人，神父回过了头，看着不知何时出现在门口的金发少年。  
“要吃吗？他的灵魂。”  
少年苦恼地皱起了眉头：“总觉得不想做这样的事情。那么纯粹的东西，还是让他继续去追寻吧。”  
“……这必朽坏的，总要变成不朽坏的。这必死的，总要变成不死的。”轻声地念出了葬礼上的悼词，绮礼伸手合上了男人的眼睛。  
“阿门。”

四年后。

——那是一个阳光明媚的冬日所发生的事情。  
卫宫切嗣从床上坐起来的那一瞬间，嗅到了太阳的味道。仔细去闻的时候，又什么也感觉不到了。  
正午的阳光从拉门的缝隙中透了过来。  
他沉默地看了看自己不断颤抖着的左手，最后还是将它缩回了衣袖里。  
身体有些沉重。一直躺下去也不是不行，今天毕竟还是有要完成的事。在浴室里用凉水拍上脸颊之后，身体似乎也和头脑一起清醒起来，变得出乎意料地轻松。  
正好。因为今天要去新都那边办事，太过虚弱可不行。  
没有再看镜中的映像，切嗣朝着起居室走去。  
偌大的家中空无一人。  
自从早起变得越来越困难之后，切嗣已经没办法和士郎一起吃早饭了。但无论何时走到起居室，就能够看见整齐地用保鲜膜盖好、留在桌子上的饭菜。  
那是一如既往的、非常美味的饭菜。  
然而切嗣已经吃不下去多少东西了。  
坐在餐桌前将食物送进喉咙的行为，只是为了让士郎感到基本程度的安心而已。自从潜入圆藏山下的大空洞、完成了一生中最后一个魔术之后，切嗣的身体就开始以肉眼可见的速度迅速衰败下去。  
还能不能再看到下一个春天——这基本已经是不需要问的问题了。  
已经，完成了所有的工作。  
剩下的，只是这样等待着终结的到来——  
对于手上沾满了鲜血的卫宫切嗣而言，也许，这已经是最为恰切的结束了。  
现在唯一需要考虑的，就是在死前将一切金钱的事情都处理好，以便顺利移交给还未成年的士郎。如果不在之前使点手段的话，估计士郎就要因为昂贵的遗产税而被从这房子里赶出去了吧。  
“和律师约定的是下午一点半吗……”  
有些为难似地抓了抓头发，切嗣望着外面的太阳。  
虽然是藤村组帮忙联系的律师，再怎么样，去拜访别人也要穿得正式一点才行。  
“旧大衣……”  
之前那件风衣已经在突入圆藏山的过程中变得完全没办法穿了。面对冬木的气温，单穿西服的话是没办法出门的。  
慢吞吞地站起身来，  
将柜子翻得一团乱七八糟之后，切嗣总算是找出了那件旧大衣。自己和以前相比瘦得厉害，衣服反而起了些遮掩的效果。  
稍稍吃了些东西，切嗣带上了所有可能用得到的东西，坐车朝新都而去。约好的律师毕竟是藤村所介绍的知道根底的人，因此尽管在看到切嗣的年纪后略微流露出惊讶的意思，还是没有多问什么。  
“请您在这里签字吧。”  
最后，将一切条款商量好了之后，律师将打印好的文件放到了切嗣面前。  
点了点头，切嗣接过了钢笔。即使用眼睛确认着，麻木的手指也无法把握好力道，笔掉到了铺着地毯的地面上。  
“……不好意思。”  
略微窘迫地说着，切嗣弯下身捡起了钢笔。  
“……不。”律师这样说着，仍禁不住地观察着面前的男人，“……您的病，真的没有治愈的希望了吗？”  
“我想，大概是没有了吧。”  
切嗣平静地回答着。  
“请恕我直言。做我这一行的人，像您这样情况的人见得很多。可是能像您这样平静地面对这一事实的人，却并没有多少。”  
“大概是因为，想做的事情已经做完了吧。那些我没办法去做的事情……也只能这样地留下来了。”说着，切嗣在文件的底端签上了自己的名字。  
“抱歉，说了多余的话。”充满歉意地笑了笑，律师说着，将文件重新拿到自己面前确认着，“这样就可以了。”  
“多谢。”  
“哪里……还请您多多保重。”  
再度对律师鞠了一躬，切嗣离开了对方的办公室。  
阳光温暖地照射下来。这是一冬里难得的好时光——是一年将尽之时，馈赠给完成了辛苦工作之人的礼物。他走在阳光里，连长久的困顿也都忘记了，反而是在经过了百货商店之时，想起来要给士郎买一件新的衣服。  
——作为迟到的圣诞礼物吧。  
他这样想着走了进去。  
挑衣服是比想象中更麻烦的事。之前这些事多半是拜托大河帮忙，所以切嗣也不记得士郎的确切尺寸。一通比划和解释之后，还是在导购小姐的建议下买了件略大的蓝白色卫衣。  
“男孩子是长得很快的，所以绝对没问题的哟。”  
导购小姐笑眯眯地道。  
……那样的话，也许自己就看不到了吧。  
切嗣自嘲地笑了笑，拎着装好的衣服正准备回去的时候，他意外地看到了少女时装区中那和四周温暖洋溢的气氛绝不协调的、身披长袍的高大身影。  
“……言峰？”  
下意识地叫出了男人的名字。  
身高远超于一般人的神父回过了身，朝着切嗣的方向点了点头：  
“卫宫。”


	8. Wer jetzt allein ist, wird es lange bleiben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _谁此时孤独，就永远孤独_

在少女服装的柜台里——站着两个大男人。这景象怎么看都有点诡异，一旁的导购小姐也犹豫着一副不敢上前的样子。  
“……是要买什么吗？”  
觉得有些尴尬，切嗣找着话题。  
“给监护的女孩子的礼物。最近是我的被监护人的生日。”  
绮礼简单地解释着，虽然没有说出姓名，切嗣很快就想到那是远坂时臣的女儿。  
已经过去五年了。  
当年的敌人的记忆已经变得模糊不清。远坂时臣的死因至今也是未明。是间桐家的Master所为吗？切嗣想着，记忆似乎也随着身体的衰退而变得模糊支离了。  
“如果要送生日礼物的话，什么东西最好呢？”  
想起了仍然留在冬日城堡的女儿，切嗣不由露出怀念的神情：“果然还是洋装吧。”  
“我也这么觉得。”绮礼点了点头，又问，“颜色呢？”  
“……蓝色？”  
切嗣不是很确定地说，事实上他对此道一向没有任何认知。从小到大就没有过陪女性购物的经验，虽然妻子对此道十分热衷，“挑衣服”也只有一两次的亲身经历。  
“那就蓝色。”神父很快地回答，顺手指着衣架上一套蓝白配色的洋装对一旁的导购员说，“请帮我包装起来。”  
不知为何，切嗣总觉得有点不对，但也想不明白问题究竟在哪里。  
结账的动作很快。十分钟后，两个男人已经拎着袋子走在新都熙熙攘攘的商业街上了。  
“上一次见你的时候还是秋天的时候。”绮礼不经意地问着，“后来又出国了吗？”  
“没有。”阳光过于明媚，切嗣微微眯起了眼睛，“——稍微在这边处理些事情。”  
点了点头，绮礼认真地说着：“如果下一次要去艾因兹贝伦的话，我也许可以陪你去。”  
切嗣瞬间绷紧了后背——他从来没有和对方说过自己前往艾因兹贝伦的事。想到对方的敏锐，他很快放松了下来，笑容中掺杂着自嘲和苦涩：“果然瞒不过你……如果有机会的话。”  
那话语中潜藏着什么，让绮礼感到了异样。  
可是，那感觉只是一闪而过罢了。  
交换着简短的对话，两人离开了商业街，朝向通往旧都的公交站方向走去。  
在短暂的瞬间，绮礼想着，要不要就此——将一切的真相推到男人眼前呢。  
这一念头，就如同贼喜鹊面前的珠宝一般闪闪发亮。  
但是，天气是如此的美好。  
午后的阳光温暖、闪烁着金子般的光亮。他的手里拎着要送给远坂凛的洋装，切嗣则拎着给养子的衣服。道路上人们的交谈和笑语第一次压过了来自万恶之釜的歌声。他看见身边的男人微微仰着头，眯起眼睛望向碧蓝的天空，瘦削苍白的面孔上是沉醉于这虚伪之日常的平静。  
甚至安详。  
这对于“言峰绮礼”而言，毫无意义。但是，他却能判断出来，眼下的一刻对于男人，大概是可以称为“幸福”的吧。  
算了。  
绮礼这样想着。  
还会有更好的机会。  
比起眼下这平淡到无味的日常生活而言，不如等到男人再一次失去他所依仗的家人之时、或者、等到大圣杯再度苏醒之时——  
一定，还会有更决定性、更戏剧性的时刻。  
两人就这样、没有一句交谈，仍然像多年不见的老友那样走到了路口。向前通向新都的教会，向右则是通向深山町的公车站。  
“那么，”将手里的塑料袋交到右手，切嗣停下了脚步，“我要往那边走了。”  
绮礼一如既往地、用毫无表情的僵死面孔注视着男人。心里有什么在不安地躁动，可他不知道那是什么。  
“再见，言峰君。”  
温和地微笑着送出了道别，切嗣走向回家的道路。  
直到载着男人的公车完全消失在视线里，绮礼仍然站在原地，默默地注视着刚才分手的地方。  
现在追上去的话——  
不，是来不及了。  
他强硬地转过了头，开始向教会所在的山坡攀登。

那就是，言峰绮礼和卫宫切嗣的最后一次会面。

三个月之后的深夜，某种强烈的悸动，将绮礼从睡梦中拉了出来。  
黑泥凝成的心脏因为什么而剧烈地跳动着。耳边那恶天使的赞美诗，就如涨潮一般高亢地鸣唱着。  
——那是、确凿不移的预感。  
他推开了被子，顺手扯过长袍披在身上。初春的寒气沿着脚面侵袭上来，但这不是在意细节的时候。好像神明降下的福音在面前引领，虚假的信徒沿着走廊、来到了空无一人的教堂之中。  
神像前的祈愿蜡烛仍在那里安静地燃烧着。数不尽的微弱而温和的光线中，全身披着黄金盔甲的王，正站在祭坛下方、仰望着从玫瑰窗中泻下的彩色月光。  
“——吉尔伽美什。”  
长期以来、已经习惯了对方的少年状态，以至于这突兀的转换，让绮礼一时感到无法适应。  
“绮礼，你听到了吗？那个声音。”  
黄金的Servant没有回头地说着。  
“声音？”  
“你是要说你还没有听到吗？”红玉的瞳孔，对迟钝的Master投过嘲弄一瞥，“那家伙苏醒的声音。”  
绮礼忽然理解了。  
一切零碎的事实都寻觅到了本来的位置，将完美的图景展现在了和常理相悖的求道者面前。  
“缩短为十年了吗？”  
冷静地陈述着事实，心底少见的狂喜却在不断扩大着。只要再过那么短的时间、他就能又一次地触摸到圣杯的边缘——  
“虽然是理所应当的事情，还是值得庆祝一下。”英雄王难得兴起地掏出了红酒，“——今天、我就给你与王对酌的荣幸吧，绮礼。”  
“……不，请允许我告退。”  
对于王的邀请，绮礼少见恭谨地回答着。  
愤怒地注视着胆敢拒绝命令的男人，但很快、从男人的目光中领悟到他想去做什么的Servant放声大笑起来。  
“很好。”吉尔伽美什挑起了眉，将红酒倒满了神代的金杯，“你去吧。”  
言峰绮礼没有再说什么，大踏步的走出了教堂。  
“也许、会得到令你意想不到的结果呢。——哼。”  
低声自语着，王将手中美酒一饮而尽。

即使已经是春日，夜里的风依然寒冷刺骨。所有的公交都已停摆，街上只有寥落的私家车一闪而过。  
考虑到冬木的规模、神父从未想过要购置私家车；唯有这一次——他破天荒地希望自己能有更为快速的交通工具。  
深夜的街道，如同另一个世界一样的空寂。绮礼走下教会所在的山坡、越过联系着新都和旧都的桥梁、朝向他谙熟于心却从未拜访过的宅第进发。  
卫宫切嗣也一定已经知道了那个事实。  
他用着一切所拒绝和抛弃的圣杯，竟然只过了这么短的时间，就又要出现在世上了。  
这会让他露出什么样的表情呢？而之后，他又会怎样地去抵抗这个事实呢？  
啊啊。  
仅仅这么想着，心情就高亢起来。身体也嗅到了战斗的征兆、兀自跃跃欲试起来。  
快了。  
只要再拐过这个弯角。  
穿过这条小路——  
终于，卫宫家的门扉，映入了神父的眼中。  
心脏剧烈地搏动起来。  
那来自圆藏山下深渊的咏唱，像咏叹调的高潮一般热烈而艳丽地鸣动着。  
相反地、绮礼的动作谨慎起来。  
所有的声音都已寂静。所有的凡人都已沉睡。就在他缓慢而无声地走上前去，想要用这深夜的敲门声、宣告日常的结束之时。  
言峰绮礼看到了门上“忌中”的帖子。  
————那是、怎么回事？  
他仔细地阅读着那几行短暂的文字，就仿佛不这样不能理解其中的含义一样。  
在言峰绮礼不知道的时候和地方——  
卫宫切嗣已经自己死去了。  
最终理解到这个事实的时候、他忽然听到了，许久都未享受的寂静。  
并没有推开门做最后的确认。  
代行者披着夜风，再次穿越了整座城市、回到了自己的教会。  
事实上只要仔细回想，就能发现男人刻意隐藏的种种迹象。  
无论是出于对敌人的警戒——还是出于对熟人的好意，卫宫切嗣从未在言峰绮礼面前表现出自身的衰弱。  
结果是、一直在等待最后的机会的绮礼，最后只能是错失了所有的机会。  
在已经毫无反击之力的卫宫切嗣面前揭露那世界的黑暗恶意——无论他再怎么期盼那一时刻将带给他的美妙感受，男人已经自顾自地撒手离去了。如果可以和圣杯许愿的话，言峰绮礼大概就会将曾经的魔术师杀手拉回来，让他好好看看自己隐藏的恶行——  
然而，一切已经结束了。  
维持着虚假的日常生活，卫宫切嗣迎来了平静的终结。被独自留下来的异端神父，就只有日复一日地凝视着平静表面之下的巨大空虚。

此后，又过去了五年。

冬日用它那枯瘦而凛冽的手指抚弄着言峰绮礼的肌肤。在电话里留下了“明天是最后期限”的口讯，神父抬起头，望着一片湛蓝的天空。  
“今晚，大概也会是晴天吧。”  
仿佛确认似地自语道。  
填补在心脏里的黑泥，就如同祈祷一般、发出了躁动的杂音。  
长久的冬眠结束了。  
圣杯再一次积累到了可以呼唤从者的地步。  
监护的少女，亦已成长为可作为Master的魔术师。  
在等待着圣杯战争名额填满的过程之中——言峰绮礼已然从之前的熟识那里、夺取了新的Servant和三枚令咒。  
这一次不会再有人阻挡在神父通向圣杯的道路之上。  
对于代行者而言，真正的生活在这一刻开始了。用整个人生追求的答案终于来到了眼前。在那之外，言峰绮礼的人生不过就是空虚而已。  
“还剩、最后一人吗？”  
无意义地低语着，绮礼很快便将这一问题抛之脑后。  
无论是怎样的魔术师也不会构成差别。  
现在要做的、只是谨慎小心地一步一步将战果稳定下来而已——  
“Lancer。”  
随着呼唤，蓝衣的枪兵不情愿地出现在身后。  
“去和所有的Servant战斗吧。”  
“哈？”  
凯尔特的英雄睁大了眼睛。这简直是模糊到无用的命令——而且，他怎么也不觉得自己这位Master会如此好心。  
“你的意思是——完全随我高兴咯？”  
“没错。事件、地点、索敌的方式……”露出了残酷的笑容，绮礼转过身来注视着蓝衣的枪兵，“——只有一个要求。以侦察为主、第一次交战的对手不可以杀死对方。这是，以令咒之名下的命令。”  
巨大的魔力毫无征兆地解放了。  
“你——”  
接受了令咒束缚的枪兵露出了狰狞的表情。对于只是追逐着战斗的凯尔特人而言，这一命令几乎抵消了他一半的愿望。  
然而神父手里还留有足量的束缚。  
“你就等着罢。”  
留下了愤恨的言语，Servant灵体化消失了身影。  
圣杯战争的第七人。  
凝视着窗外的天空，言峰绮礼等待着将最后的空缺填满的人选。  
是什么样的人无关紧要。  
因为他必然会成为圣杯的祭物。

在那一日的深夜之时，远坂凛将第七名Master带到了言峰教会。  
那是有着赤铜色短发的少年。  
从来没有见过、也不曾听闻过。大概，就是运气好的外行人那样的存在吧。  
对于明天或者后天就会死去的人而言，真的有必要记住名字吗？  
虽然这样想着，言峰绮礼还是对少年点了点头：“——基本的状况我已经了解了。那么，你的名字是？”  
“卫宫士郎。”  
“卫宫————”  
重复着少年的姓氏。神父无声地笑了，像是遇到了这世界上最值得欣喜之事一般。  
“——那么，你要参战吗？”  
虽然问出了这样的问题，但是神父已然知道了对方的回答。  
只要是卫宫切嗣的儿子的话。  
他就一定会做出、自己所等待的选择。

在看见那少年那双闪烁着天真和理想坚定瞳孔的一刻，言峰绮礼终于确信。  
——这一次，那几乎要让人窒息的日常生活，定然不会再次降临。

Ende.


	9. 番外 夜话

_Titre : 如果让你说说言峰绮礼这个人的话？_

_Re : 如果让你说说言峰绮礼这个人的话？  
最恶。已经认识好几年了，但还是会觉得“可以的话，不如一开始就不认识呢”。尽管有时会让人觉得意外地可靠，不过，下一刻就会露出嘲笑的样子来。客观而言是个好老师。可是如果可能的话绝对不要依靠他。说到理解……与其说是无法理解，不如说那家伙在拒绝着别人的理解吧。总之，就是“孽缘”那一类的关系呗。_

_Re : 如果让你说说言峰绮礼这个人的话？  
明明是个异常者，却装在圣徒的壳子里。有时候会让人想把他的壳子彻底剥开看看里面到底是什么成色，但是就算剥开了也立刻会自组装回去。 对了，就是虽然能够作为反派的Boss却怎么也没办法成为单纯的恶徒的家伙。是个不会让人感到厌倦的观察对象。_

_Re : 如果让你说说言峰绮礼这个人的话？  
套着教会光鲜的外套这点是不错，里面的东西大概早就烂掉了吧。对付我家儿子的手法，可真是杰作呐，虽然本人不愿意承认这一点。  
早晚有一天，我们会变成不是同盟就是相杀的关系——这真值得期待，呵呵。_

最开始察觉到了言峰绮礼的本性是什么时候——这一点，就连卫宫切嗣自己也感到模糊。  
按理说，应该有一个突发的事件，一个能够清晰地回忆起来“啊，就是那样”的时刻，就像被当头棒喝那样、所有错误的印象都被纠正，他忽然意识到了在两人之间存在着巨大的鸿沟。  
但事实并不是那样。  
就像在照着并不清晰的镜子那样。随着一点一点地拂去镜面上的尘土、对面的影像也越发清晰起来。  
那并不是什么特别意外的发现。  
他只是想：  
啊啊，原来如此。  
那个男人原来是这个样子的。

“……老爸？”  
身边的士郎扯了扯切嗣的衣袖，将他从自己的思绪里带了出来。他笑了笑借以掩饰自己飘走的思路，问：“刚才说到哪儿了？”  
“并不是所有的人类都是一样的。”  
士郎低声重复着。  
切嗣伸手将被子往上拉了拉，盖住孩子的肩膀。他已经想不起来本来的晚间故事是怎么转到这上面来的，不过既然开头了，也没必要特地避开：“是的。并不是所有的人类都是一样的……我就见过这样的男人。”  
“他是魔术师吗？”士郎问。  
“不，一开始并不是。他从小被身为神父的父亲抚养长大，在神学院里也表现良好。”切嗣说着，刻意轻松地像是说着那些平时的旅行故事一般，“如果继续下去的话，他大概会变成枢机主教这种程度的大人物吧？可是男人却放弃了这条坦途。他尝试过苦修，尝试过治疗别人，也尝试过杀戮异端，结果却都是一样的。在那些道路的尽头，他仍然是什么也没有。常人所有的幸福，在他心里什么也无法激起。即使身为虔诚的信徒，他也从未自神明那里得到过慰藉。到头来，他什么也不相信，只是不停地在寻求答案。*”  
“听起来有点可怜呐。”士郎低声说着。  
切嗣摸了摸孩子柔软的头发。这天真的怜悯让他想起自己当年的恐惧和戒备——那好像都是很久很久之前的事情了。  
现在想想，他认识那男人也快要五年了。  
如果是毫无关系的外人来看，他们之间也许可以称为“朋友”也说不定呢。

毕竟他已经习惯这样的事。

切嗣从来不会从码头直接回家。他在冬木市新都的商务酒店有一间定了长租约的房间：他在那里留下必须的衣物，每次出门之后都回到这里，像是借这一无所有的房间做一个切换。  
那并不仅仅基于心情上的理由。  
在他从浴室出来的时候，听到敲门声：不紧不慢的两声——不像要求而像一个宣告。他没理会，扯下毛巾擦着头发。然后门上的电子锁发出轻微的滴的一声——理所当然地，对方持有门卡。  
他没有回头。这时并不需要互相问好或者寒暄。  
然后他的手就被抓住了。  
“我帮你。”  
言峰绮礼低沉的声音就像紧贴着他耳后那样响起。这男人擅长——而且乐于——侵占他人的私人空间，并且坦然得像是事情本来就该这个样子。  
“不用。”  
他说，尽量保持冷静，然而身体里却有把暗火开始燃烧。在魔力耗到极限的此刻，对方的存在本身似乎都成为了一种刺激。何况上一次是什么时候？三个月前？  
他听见男人在身后低声地笑了笑。  
“等不及了吗？”  
并不是。  
他想反驳，但经验已经告诉他还是越少说话越好。看穿了潜藏在沉默后的抵抗，男人低声地笑了笑，手指伸进浴衣敞开的前襟，一寸寸摸索过切嗣的肌肤——他的法衣在夜晚的行走中变得冰凉，透过单薄的浴衣贴上来，切嗣不由得打了个冷颤。  
这愉悦了绮礼。他像食肉兽捕食一般，低下头咬住男人后颈肌肉最薄弱的地方。  
切嗣险些呻吟出来。不仅是因为疼痛，也因为这突如其来的贴近打开了身体里潜藏的机关。  
“我可真是好奇。”  
在逐渐融化、改变颜色和形状的世界对面，言峰绮礼的声音不紧不慢，像是凝固的色块那样漂浮着。  
“你每次都去做了什么——怎么每次都把自己搞成这个样子？”  
——真烦。  
他想着，转过身拉住对方的衣领，用的力道足以让男人低下头来——然后他吻了上去。  
这下你可不能再继续唠叨了。  
身体里有火在燃烧。时间的刻度好像在摇摆，血液忽快忽慢地流动着。那像是将魔术回路打开的过程——而实际上也差不多。  
啊。  
一开始、做这种事情，不就是为了补充魔力吗？  
他想着，沉浸在亲吻这个原始又简单的动作中，没有注意——抑或不想注意——到对面的男人眼中闪过的笑意。

“那后来呢？”  
士郎继续问着，这将切嗣从危险的回忆边缘拉了回来。注意力似乎总是不能集中，他想，意识到自己无可辩驳的衰老症兆。  
时间快到了。  
这像是个有人在远处敲响了钟。长跑选手跑到最后一圈的钟。  
切嗣对自己笑了。他努力从繁杂的思绪中检出接续的语句：“——结果，那个人做出了种种的努力，却最终也什么都没能得到。直到有一天，他被人告知，他得到了实现愿望的机会。什么才是他的愿望呢 ？如果他心里什么也没有的话，为何需要这个机会呢？”  
士郎眨了眨眼睛。他似乎还无法完全理解这其中蕴含的矛盾。  
“最后，他认定，这就是解释他的异常的唯一可能。毕竟，男人不是一无所有。他有因为自身的空虚而导致的痛苦和不满，有耗尽一切去填补空虚的欲望，甚至也有‘爱’——和常人完全不同的爱。”  
士郎翻了个身：这下他们是正对着了。孩子直率的目光在半昧的屋中过于明亮——他几乎不能直视。  
“如果他没有办法拥有幸福的话，又如何去爱别人呢？”  
“他自己也并没意识到这一点。”  
切嗣说着，想起那些夜晚——在他们的魔术回路互相交融的时候偶然流入的片段景象。  
以凄惨的样子死去的白发女子。  
倒在血泊里的年迈神父。  
旁观着那一切的男人，其心头涌动的、无疑是确凿的狂喜。

他们吊诡的关系——是的，切嗣还能想起一开始究竟是如何开始的。  
一开始的时候，他们只是在码头碰见。  
他那时正要偷渡出海。并不算高明地将皮箱挡在身后，他和看起来是偶尔经过的神父略微寒暄了几句。  
那是他试图回到艾因兹贝伦城的无数次失败尝试之一。当然不可能指望阿哈德老翁突然开恩让他进去；多次的失败好歹也给了他一些经验——他试着毁了森林里的几个结界点，随后被艾因兹贝伦派出的战斗用人造人打得只剩一口气。好歹隐匿了行踪回到了冬木的时候，他靠着强力的提神剂和营养剂才撑着回到旅馆，想要就此睡个三天三夜的时候，那家伙出现了。  
——虽然不知道你到底做了什么。靠自己回复的话，也许你会死在这里。  
诸如此类的话，言峰绮礼在他耳边说了一大堆。对此，切嗣的唯一感觉就是：  
真烦。  
都躲到这个地方了还看不出他只想睡一觉吗？就算之前已经有所察觉了但真没发现你是个这么啰嗦的家伙——  
最后他实在烦得受不了，索性一把勾住那个家伙的脖子——本意是想堵上嘴，但身体里见底的魔力告诉他还有更好的选择。  
然后那男人露出了很难说是惊喜还是危险的笑容。  
……我可真没想到你这么配合呐，切嗣。  
再之后就成了眼下这个样子。  
他躺在那里，闭上眼，觉得身体像是被拆散一遍又重新装上。“温柔”这种属性大概一开始就没装配在言峰绮礼身上，不过他自己选了，就没法抱怨太多。但今天对方并没像之前一样立刻起身，而是仍然躺在他身边，手指在他肋上可疑地描摹着——那弄得他想缩起身子，可是身体在叫嚣，理智也在警戒着不要暴露太多弱点给对方。  
“这里有道旧伤。”绮礼饶有兴趣地确认着，“你的肋骨数量也少了一对儿。”  
“那是很久以前的事情了。”  
切嗣闭着眼睛，有一搭没一搭地说。  
那只手沿着肋骨往下，落在他腰上。这有点不妙——离毫无防备的腹部过近了。不，无需戒备。如果想要杀了自己，男人早就有太多的机会——没必要在这个时候。  
“你瘦了，卫宫。”  
身后的人用一种仿佛发现新大陆的语气惊讶地说着。  
“嗯。这次旅行太累了。”  
“旅行……”绮礼富有意味地重复着那个单字。他们都心知肚明这是个托词。可是切嗣不会说，绮礼也没有追问到底的意思。他们的关系诡谲，像是各取所需——虽然他并不真正想要知道绮礼在需求什么；又像是默契到了极点已经无需多言的敌人。  
最理解你的人是你的敌人。  
他想着，禁不住思考自己是否暴露了太多事实给对方。  
比如他在那短暂的片刻所窥视的梦境。比如他开始了解了“言峰绮礼”这个人的真实。  
比如——卫宫切嗣就要死了。  
之所以能这样维持下去是因为他们仍然处于平衡的稳态。他们都有一份日常生活要维持，除了微茫不可见的、远在六十年之外战火便没有任何厮杀的理由。  
或者说，言峰绮礼现在还不想让卫宫切嗣死。  
而卫宫切嗣也没有能力再对昔年的敌手做什么。  
自嘲的微笑短暂地掠过他的唇角。  
不，我还是有办法的。

“……总之，虽然不知他究竟是怎样发现的，那男人终于意识到了自己灵魂的本质。”在漫长的沉默之后，切嗣继续对孩子讲了下去，“那就是：他彻头彻尾是个异常者。他所喜好的，是正常人厌恶的。只有在大量的死亡、鲜血和痛苦前——只有在地狱一样的图景面前，他才能够体味到愉悦。”  
士郎打了个冷战。他往切嗣身边靠了靠，就像屋中的黑暗伸出了影子的手意图将他捉进去那样。少年那远较男人为高的体温让切嗣想起了偶尔会扑到自己床上的伊利亚。尽管对于艾因兹贝伦而言，家里的大小姐可不能做出这种没教养的举动；可是伊利亚总有办法无视掉管家以及爱丽的所有责备，像只小鸟儿一样——或者像颗摘去了引信的小炸弹一样，跳到爸爸的身边，带着孩子才有的炽人的体温和一股牛奶的香味——  
那是自己的小女儿。  
这回忆将他心底最深的伤口血淋淋豁开，切嗣却只有望着屋中的黑暗，感觉着另一抹虽然熟悉却并不相同的体温。  
这是自己的儿子。  
他想，到了这个时候——你就应该满足了。  
“睡吧。”他说着，揽住孩子的肩头，“这并不是一个好故事。”  
但是士郎摇了摇头。  
“那个人——那个人之后怎么样了？他会被警察抓起来吗？”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“因为他会去伤害别人啊。”  
“不。他并不会那么直接。”切嗣也惊讶于自己说出这个答案的快速和笃定，“如果他是为了满足自己的欲望而可以任意行动的人类的话，那么他的人生会过得轻松得多吧。虽然是非人者——他却始终用圣职者的严苛来要求着自己。”  
……如果那样的东西诞生在世上，一定可以解开我所有的迷惑！*  
“普通的恶无法解答他的困惑。别说解答困惑——大概，只能填满他心中微小的空虚罢了。这虽然也不是不行，他却无法忍受委顿于这种单纯的恶行。或许，那是因为他从小接受的苦行的教养，已经让他本能地抵触去‘满足欲望’这种事情。”  
求你了，别杀它—— *  
“他所祈求之物——唯一能够回答他之物——是真正的灾难。”  
“真正的灾难？”  
士郎说，但立刻打了个哆嗦。  
真正的灾难。那景象从记忆的最初、就已经烙印在他的眼底了。  
“别担心。”父亲的声音温和，却比什么都要可靠，“这对他是个诅咒。那样他最想要的东西——却是他永远也无法得到的。因为灾难不会再度降临。”  
“因为灾难不会再度降临。”  
士郎低低地重复了一遍。困意终于漫了上来，他扯着父亲的衣袖，坠入无梦的睡眠。  
切嗣无声地舒了一口气。  
他回想着今天在圆藏山下的空洞中埋下的“瘤”。每一个步骤、每一个细节，直到以“魔术师杀手”的苛细也认为它完美无缺了之后才停止了回忆。  
大圣杯无法等到下一次启动的时候就会消亡。  
他的孩子们能够过着和圣杯战争毫无关系的生活。  
而那个男人——那个仍然将一切希望押在“世间一切之恶”上的男人，最终也不可能得到答案了。  
能做的事情都已经做了。现在，就只需要等待这具身体的消亡就是了。  
切嗣微笑着，将侵蚀了全身的污泥发出的混沌不明的诅咒推到一边，陷入了一如既往的不安的浅眠。

最终切嗣也不知道，言峰绮礼为什么会一直追逐着自己。他们的轨迹交错的地方、应该只有那一场圣杯战争而已。已经明白了自身的缺陷的言峰绮礼，到底还能从失去了一切的卫宫切嗣身上得到什么呢？  
是对自身的再度确认？对敌人的报复？还是单纯的、以他的痛苦来使那男人心中无底的深渊暂时餍足呢——  
无论是哪种都好，这些和切嗣没有半点关系。他宁可让关系就那么简单下去，简单到身体而不涉及语言。只是一场交换，他得到魔力，而言峰得到——无论他得到什么。  
这无关紧要。  
如果卫宫切嗣仍然还是“魔术师杀手”的话，他大概会想尽一切办法把言峰绮礼这潜在的危险从世界上排除出去吧。但是现在他只是卫宫切嗣而已。  
卫宫切嗣没办法把伊利亚从冬日城堡带出来。卫宫切嗣也没办法杀掉言峰绮礼。  
啊啊。  
那就是无论怎样也无法完成、而必须留在这里的事情了。  
他在半醒半睡的混沌中漂浮着。没有尽头的黑泥之海在他身下叙说着罪恶和死亡，他看见爱丽的裙摆在他眼前掠过，但只要他一伸出手就化作虚无，只剩下尖锐细小的嘲笑。他不曾回头，但他知道那个男人一直在这里、在自己的身后，伸出了双臂似乎要拥抱这广大的混沌。  
可惜它们除了发出尖锐的噪音之外并没有其他的力量。  
走吧、就这么走到尽头去。  
他想着，几乎是嘲笑地。  
到了尽头你会发现仍然是什么也没有。就算给你世间一切的恶——就算它告诉了你答案，你也会生出新的疑问。  
言峰绮礼用尽一切力量也只为了获得能够抓在手里的东西；而卫宫切嗣割舍了一切东西只为了接近虚妄的理想。事实上无论从哪一边出发，他们都什么也都得不到。  
如果要让卫宫切嗣说说言峰绮礼这个人的话——

_Re : 如果让你说说言峰绮礼这个人的话？  
追寻着永远也实现不了的东西的男人。  
在也仅仅在这一点上，我们是一样的。_

Ende.


End file.
